PatrolTale
by OmegaArts13
Summary: Crossover with Dragon Ball Infinity and Undertale! When a threat from the Dragonball Universe travels through space and time and ends up Underground, it causes severe changes in the timeline! How will Frisk survive in this new, darker underground? And what else has changed? Note : From Part 2, story will be its own AU.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 01 – The Beginning

 **Notes : I do not own Error!Sans, Ink!Sans, Undertale or Dragon Ball Xenoverse. I do own Patrol!Tale and Dragonball Infinity, however. (Dragonball Infinity is fanfiction based on Dragonball Xenoverse 1 and 2, coming soon! Hopefully.)**

 **Warning : May contain spoilers about Undertale, you have been warned!**

 **Note : Chara is by now 18, while Asriel is still... A kid.**

Long ago, both monsters and humans lived on the surface. This changed after the war between monsters and humans. War lasted for three days, after which seven human mages imprisoned the monsters within Mount Ebott with a magical barrier. This is a common knowledge, to both humans and monster, and humans are told to avoid the mountain, as those who travel there sometimes disappear.

However, this time there has been a before the war, a right in space and time appeared deep within the caverns of Mt. Ebott, leaving behind a black and red, glowing crystal statue. It is unknown if the humans were unaware of existence of the Statue, or did they seal it with the monsters to the underground on purpose, but one thing is certain... Winds of Change are howling within the Underground.

Few years have passed since the monsters have been imprisoned to the Underground. While tending his garden, at the Capital of the Underground, New Home, Asgore heard whispers, looking around. "...Hello? Is anyone there?" He'd ask, looking around as he notices a black echo-flower sprouting from the ground. At first, flower would be quiet, before words echo through it : "Do you wish to have a power?" it asked, King taking a step backwards as cold shivers ran across his back. Flower seemed harmless, so why did was he afraid...? "What you mean?" Asgore manages to ask, chuckling voice echoing from the flower. "Come look for me... Flower will show the way", voice then called, as black flower begins to move.

Asgore would follow the flower, and eventually arrive to a hidden part of the cavern, with a crystal figure in the middle. "I am one who grants mortals power", Statue's voice says, echoing across the hall. "Do you wish to break free from this prison, to take revenge to the humans...?" Voice asks, but Asgore would stay wary. Something was off. "...Why would you help us?" He then asks, voice staying silent for a while. "Just like you, I have been sealed away from the world... Once I am freed, I erase those who opposed me from existence", Statue states. Asgore would think this, before turning around and leaving. "I expect you to return with an answer..." statue would say before going silent once more.

Back at the throne room, Asgore would be lost in his thoughts. Why he has such a bad feeling about that statue? Words of the statue haunted his mind, as he decides to call the Royal Scientist. Soon enough, a skeleton with downwards crack on his right and and upward one on his left eye would arrive, bowing to Asgore, saying something in unusual language, Asgore shaking his head. "Gaster, you know I am not very good speaking that language of yours", skeleton coughing. "Apologies, my lord. How can I be assistance?" "...Gaster, there is something I need you to examine. I need to be sure about something, before I act", Asgore would say, Gaster looking surprised. "And what would that be?" He'd ask. Asgore stays silent. "There is some... Unusual crystal statue, in a hidden chamber within underground... I need you to examine it." Gaster would blink, before nodding and bowing. "I will get right to it."

Next few weeks, Gaster would study the statue, taking different reading from it. As his work proceeded, more statue would whisper, even if Gaster ignored most of it – it kept promising power, revenge and such, never mentioning the price one should pay. After 10th day, Gasters readings would be ready, and as he goes them through his eyes would widen, skeleton scientist thinking aloud in his own language as he rushes at Asgore's throne room. "Readings are done..." He beings, Asgore nodding. "...And?" Asgore would ask, Gaster looking down for a moment. "...LV and EXP of that statue are super-high, higher than anything I have seen before." Asgore would blink. "Its Level of Violence and Execution Points? What you mean those are high on it?" Asgore would ask, Gaster staying silent for while. "...Its LV is over 90." Gaster would say, Asgore standing up, looking shocked. "What?! That can't be right!" Gaster would shake his head. "I triple-checked my calculations sir. They are absolutely correct..." Gaster says, Asgore slumping back to the throne. "...Just how much has it killed, to gain LV like that...?" Asgore would ask, Gaster shaking his head. "Hard to say... But it is clearly dangerous. It should be contained." Asgore thinks this, before nodding. "That room will be sealed right away from the rest of the Underground, and placed under guarding", Asgore orders, Gaster nodding. By the end of week, Chamber of the Statue would had been sealed away from the rest of the underground, crystal itself staying silent.

Years pass, and first human, Chara, falls from the surface to the Underground, as is eventually adopted by the Dreemurs. As years passed, everything seemed to be fine. After eating Butterscotch Pie made by Chara and Asriel and falling sick, Asgore would gain an less than wanted visitor... Black Echo Flower. "...You. What you want?" Asgore would ask, flower staying silent for a while. "You refused my offer", it then says. "I promised you power beyond that of humans. Why refuse?" Asgore stays silent. "...How much have you killed?" Asgore asks. Flower would not reply right away. "...Enough." it finally answers, Asgore's expression darkens. "There is the reason. I cannot trust you, it is as simple as that." Flower would stay silent for a moment. "If you are not with us... You are against us" it finally says, voice becoming more threatening. "I will erase you and every monster in the underground..." it says, before flower is hit by Asgore's fireball, king looking at the roof. "I hope I made the right choice", he thinks, as he falls to asleep.

Days pass. As Asriel and Chara are playing outside, Gaster, Asgore and Toriel are discussing about what flower said to Asgore days before. "What? It threatened to kill every monster in the underground, only because we did not take its power?" Toriel asks, looking shocked, Asgore nodding. Toriel would think this for a while, before sighing. "Well, you still did make a right choice by sealing the chamber, who knows how dangerous it would been on loose." This would make Asgore smile, as they hear something, Asriel rushing to them. "Mom, dad- Something attacked Chara!" "What?!" Toriel asks, both Gaster and Asgore rushing out to look the situation, only to be shocked what they see – Half of Chara's shoul would be gone, and being held by a black flower that then disappears underground. Gaster and Asgore would rush to Chara, Gaster quickly examining her. "..She lost half of her SOUL... She is alive, but is getting weaker every passing moment..." Gaster would say, Toriel looking shocked, while Asgore is furious. "...Is there anything we can do?!" He then asks from Gaster, who nods. "We can put her in a stasis, until we can recover her soul... It is a bit risky, but it is best option we got-" Gaster is explaining, Asgore glaring at him as he stands up. "Just do it", he then says, Toriel and Asriel both shocked, as Asgore begins to make his way somewhere, Gaster looking at Asgore. "...My lord?" Gaster would ask from Asgore. "I got a statue to crush", Asgore replies, before beginning to run towards the chamber of the statue.

As he reaches the Chamber, Asgore is met by a shocking sight – Seal has been broken, guards armors are laying on the ground, and Statue is gone. Asgore would notice marks on the floor though, and follows them to the throne room. Once beautiful garden of golden flowers would be now replaced by black echo flowers, and statue would be floating in the middle, having grown clawed, crystallized arms. "I did offer you power, you refused... That makes me my enemy", voice echoes through the hall. Asgore would summon his trident, but as his attack hits the golem the spear shatters, much for Asgores shock, following attack tossing Asgore across the hall. "Weak... Are you really the strongest monster in the underground... Are you really fit of being called "King"?" Statue asks mockingly, as half of heart is absorbed by the statue, who stays silent for a while. "...Powerful source of magic indeed, these souls... And I thought White ones were strong", Fragment says, Asgores eyes widening. He now realized what had happened to the guards... "...You ate their souls?" Asgore asks, statue laughing. "And their dust... It increased my power nicely." As statue bursts to laugh, Asgore would form again his trident, sending blasts of fire magic at the golem, with little effect. He would then be grabbed by someone, and teleported away...

Back at their home, Asgore would turn around, looking at Gaster. "Gaster, why did you-?" Asgore asks, Gaster shaking his head. "We should evacuate the capital. I already moved Chara and the Stasis Chamber to the Snowdin." Asgore closes his eyes, before biting his teeth. "...Let's do that..." Demon Statue had won this battle, and taken over the capital. Dark ages would wait the Underground.

At the same time within the Time Nest, Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai and Trunks are peering at the scroll, Trunks looking between the Kais. "What time-line is that one? I have never seen anything like it before..." Supreme Kai of Time would sigh. "Honestly, I don't know. But, one thing is clear... That Statue is definitely Tabasc's Fragment." Elder Kai would blink, looking at Supreme Kai of Time. "What you mean you don't know what timeline is that? You are Supreme Kai of Time, you should know that!" Supreme Kai of Time would look at Elder Kai. "Usually, I would but... That is not part of our universe", she then says. "WHAT!?" both Trunks and Elder kai ask at same time, looking at smaller Kai. "He has found way to invade other universes?!" Elder Kai asks, afraid, Supreme Kai of Time nodding. "Seems like that..."

As trio are discussing, a puddle of paint would appear behind them, Trunks turning around. "...How long has that been in there?" He'd ask from Supreme Kai of Time, who also turns to look around. "It wasn't there a moment ago..." She'd say, Elder Kai looking at the pool. "Bah, someone dropped paint to the ground... Maybe it was Toki Toki-" Elder Kai does not get chance to finish his sentance as paint begins to bubble, small skeleton with a brush rising from it, looking at the trio. After while of akward silence, Trunks would cough a bit. "...So, uuh... Who are you?" he'd then ask. "And how did you get in here?" Skeleton looks around for a bit. "You can call my Ink... As for why, I was looking following a trail leading from source of corruption in one of the AU's..." Skeleton explains, Kais and Trunks staying silent. "AU... As in Alternative Universe?" Supreme Kai asks, Ink nodding. "Yep! There are several of them, some are more interesting than others... That one did seem like it would had been peaceful one, but after an anomaly it became corrupted", Ink explains. "Why not just erase it then?" Elder Kai would ask. This would make Ink pout, glaring at Elder Kai like he would had said something insulting. "You cannot just destroy an Alternative Universe, even if it is corrupted!" he then yells, flailing his hands up and down. Elder Kai would simply let a "hmph", turning his head away from Ink, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time sighing. "...How about you just explain things from the beginning..."

TO BE CONTINUED.

 **Author Notes : I hope you liked the first chapter of the Patrol!Tale!**


	2. The Briefing

Chapter 02 – The Briefing

 **Author Note : I do not own Undertale, Error!Sans, Ink!Sans or Dragonball Xenoverse.**

"...So let me get this straight. In world you came from, there are nearly countless amounts of Alternative Universes, and one of them got corrupted and is now infecting some other AU's as well, causing them to split into a new corrupted Alternative Universes?" Supreme Kai of Time would ask from Ink!Sans, who nods. "That's correct. I was looking for the source of corruption when I found crack in space... Going through it brought me to this strange world" Ink then explains, Supreme Kai of Time sighing. "I see... So Tabasc managed to cause a crack between dimensions before his defeat, and sent part of himself through as Fragments so we could not follow him... Clever." Supreme Kai says, Elder Kai peering at the Supreme Kai of Time. "Why are you praising what he did!? If we cannot follow him, how are we supposed to make sure he does not resurrect in there!" Supreme Kai of Time frowns to this, looking at Elder Kai. "Well, even if he did, his powers are only shadow of his former ones... But, he is still a threat, none the less. We need to find a way to that world and destroy his Fragment... But how?"

Trio would stay silent, thinking this for a while, as Ink seems to get an idea. "Wait! We can use that crack in space-time to bring someone to my world to handle the problem, then return them here!" he says, looking all excited all of a sudden, Kai's looking at the small skeleton for a moment. "That is true, but... Most of our patrollers have enough power to level that mountain if they are to fight. We need to think someone who would not bring the place down by accident..." Supreme Kai of Time explains, Trunks nodding to this. "Also, he needs to be something native to that place... I doubt you have Frost Demons, Majins, Namekians or Saiyans?" Elder Kai asks, Ink tilting his head. "I don't think so...? There might had been some AU with those, but I can't remember if there was right now", he says, two Kai's looking shocked before deciding to ignore the matter. "So, we need human with almost no skill with massive energy blasts... So someone with skills in close quarters combat..." Trunks mutters, thinking, then looking at Kais. "I think I know someone we could send" he then says, two Kai's and Ink looking at time patroller. "You do?" Trunks nods. "His name is Trench. He has a low power level, and he has almost no skill when it comes to energy blasts. Instead he forms weapons from energy that he uses in close combat... And he is a master in close combat", Trunks explains. Supreme Kai of Time nods to this. "Alright, can you call him and tell that we got a job for him?" Trunks nods, picking up his scouter, aiming to call to Trench.

Meanwhile, at arena, Trench would be middle of a fight with a fellow Time Patroller, Saiyan Nero, as his scouter begins to ring. "...Hold on a sec, got call from boss", Trench says, heavy-built Saiyan powering down from his Super Saiyan state to his base form. "I wonder what he wants, you are rarely chosen for the missions." "Shut it", Trench snaps, as he picks up his communicator. "Trench here. What is it?" "You got a job. Come to the Time Nest asap", Trunks' voice instructs, man nodding. "So you got a job?" Nero asks, crossing his arms, looking at human. "Got any details?" Trench looks at the Saiyan, then shakes his head. "No... I wonder what it is." With this, Trench would take off, raising a cloud of dust as he flies through the Conton City to the Time Nest, Nero looking at the earthling, thinking. "...Why they need help from a hitman...?"

As Trench arrives to the Time Nest, Trunks would be waiting him, instructing man to follow him. Two enter the time vault, where the situation is explained to man. "...I see. Sounds easy enough, which makes me think there are details you are not telling me", he says, looking at Ink, who nods. "Well, there is one catch. You cannot kill anything that belongs to that AU – if you do, there are no guarantees we are able to call you back from that place to here", Ink explains, Trench frowning. "So I am only allowed to break the Fragment. Great", he says. "Well, should be possible. Anything else?" Ink thinks. "Not that I can think anything right now", he says, as he hands Trench a phone. "You'll need this. I can be used to call from AU to another, so I can give you advice should you need it", Ink explains, Trench taking the phone and pocketing it. He then looks at Kais. "Well then, this shouldn't take too long..." he says. "I will still take my sword with me. I have felling I will need it..." Supreme Kai of Time sighs to this, and nods. "Well, if you think you need it", she simply says, before offering a smile. "Well, good luck with mission, and come back in one piece!" Trench nods as Ink draws a door to the air, leading to a white place, Trench and Ink entering. As door closes, door would turn into a pool of paint, Elder Kai sighing. "At Least he could had taken that paint with him..." he then mutters.

Other Side the door, Trench would be looking around. "...Rather... Blank place", he says, as from seemingly no-where blue strings shoot at him, man jumping to avoid the incoming attack and reaching his sword, Ink stopping him. In front of the two would be standing a black skeleton with red eyes with blue lines coming from his them, glaring at Ink. "I-ink! Wh-wh-What you t-think you are d-d-doing in th-the A-anti-Void! A-a-an-and Wh-a-t is th-e d-ea-l wi-th t-ha-t m-an... H-he is n-not pa-art o-of any AU!" Ink frowns, looking at Error. "Listen, I know what you mean... But he will be needed! Or..." "...o-OR?" Error asks, Ink smiling a bit. "Or, amount of the Alternative Universes will be doubled... Events going on might even cause a new multiverse to be born!" Hearing this would make Error look shocked, as he glitches, "ERROR" texts surrounding his body and dialing sound echoing through the place. "...What's with him?" Trench asks, Ink motioning man to follow. "He will be doing that for a while, I should get you to that AU while he is Glitching", Ink begins. "You see, Error destroys AU's, as he sees them only as dirty glitches", Ink explains, Trench looking at the glitching skeleton as two make their way away from him. "He uses those strings to capture souls of his victims, you are lucky he did not hit you with them." Ink would say as two enter another portal, leaving the Anti-Void and entering the Doodlespace, reaching an globe surrounded by black and red energy, Trench narrowing his eye. "So, that is the AU?" Trench asks, Ink nods. "Yep! Now, have a safe fall!" Ink says, Trench raising his eyebrow. "What you mean have a safe-" He begins, as a hole appears underneath his feet, Trench falling down into it as it closes.

At the AU itself, portal would appear for a moment and Trench would fall down, swearing under his breath, as he fires a weak ki blast to the ground to soften his landing, falling to his feet. "...Fall. That damn skeleto-" Trench is about to finish his sentence, as he hears first a gunshot and then someone screaming, looking up as someone falls on top of him, time patroller's face now covered in flowers and dirt. "...This will be a LONG day..." he thinks, as he tries to stand up, moving human who fell top of him to aside. She would be clearly visible to him now; a female figure with light tan skin and short dark brown hair, wearing a blue and pink jumpsuit. What would however raise Trench' attention would be a bullet wound on her right shoulder, though by the looks of it bullet had only grazed her. Trench would narrow his eyes, checking if she is alive, nodding to himself as he notices she is only unconscious. He'd then pick up the phone. "...First, Ink... NEVER do that to me again. Secound, was there supposed to be someone else here too?" "Someone else?" Ink's voice can be heard from the phone. He'd then stay silent for a moment, checking details.

After a while, Inks voice could be heard once more. "Uh... Seems there has been a slight miss-calculation", he then says. "...Miscalculation?" Trench asks, raising his eye-brow. "Seems like it has been fifty years since Fragment appeared in the underground... That kid is the eighth Fallen Human." Ink explains, Trench' eye twitching for a moment. "...What?" he asks with a cold tone. "Anyhow... That kid is really important for that AU, you need to make sure she stays alive!" Ink manages to say as the connection is suddenly cut off.

Trench would frown, looking at the phone before placing it to his bag, as other human begins to stir from her unconsciousness, before opening her red eyes wide open and sitting up, looking around. When she would notice Trench, she'd panic and grab a stick from the ground, using it as a make-shift weapon. "S-stay away!" She'd call to Trench, who simply crosses his arms, tilting his head as he looks at the girl, finding what she is doing more amusing than threatening, closing his eyes. "...So, first you fall down from there and land on me, and now you threaten me with a stick?" Trench asks, girl blinking. "...You... You are not with them?" She asks, looking at Trench, still suspicious. "...Them? What you mean by that?" girl would stay silent, blinking, as if Trench asked just something stupid. "You are not around from here, if you don't know them..." She simply says, standing up. "But borders of the country are heavily guarded, how did you get in...?" She then asks, Trench seeming to be even more confused than before. "...How about you just tell your name first? Mine is Trench" Trench would asks, girl hesitating for a bit. "...Frisk", girl would say, holding her wounded shoulder. "Well, Frisk... You can tell me more what is happening outside once we find safer place. Seems like if people jump down from they'd land on us... And I'd rather not face-plant again", Trench says, before starting to make his way out from the room through the only exit there is, Frisk following soon after.

Chamber two arrive at would be dimly lit, aside a pool of sunlight in middle, lighting up a patch of grass. From the grass patch a black and red nightshade would be blooming, voice echoing through the flower. "Two? It has been five years since the last one fell down, and now two fell down at the same time..." Trench would narrow his eyes, having familiar feeling about the flower. Frisk meanwhile would also be on her guard, having never seen a talking flower before. "You are new to the underground, so let me explain you few things... To survive in here, you need LOVE. Seeing you have none, let me give you some..." With this, flower creates five white petals which are then sent flying towards Frisk – Or would, if Trench would not pull human aside. "...Best not touch those. Something feels off..." Trench simply explains, noticing something – petals would had pierced the stone wall behind two. Flower would laugh for a moment. "Well, aren't you observant. You dodged my bullets..." Flower would then create several more petals around two. "In this world, it is kill or be killed... Now, die-" Flower says, sending petals flying towards two. Trench would get ready to draw his sword, as wall of blue bones surrounds two, another bone piercing the flower. Two would then hear a voice coming from the corridor.

"Another black flower? They never give up do they... Are you alright?" voice asks, as a skeleton wearing an iron armor and red cloak appears, smiling, Trench still staying on his guards. "Greetings humans! I, the Great Papyrus, welcome you to the underground! Good thing I came to check for fallen humans when I did!" skeleton then says, smiling. "Now, if you'd kindly follow me, I lead you to safety, somewhere where those flowers cannot appear at?" Trench would peer at the Skeleton for a moment, but seeing Frisk following after the skeleton, he shrugs and follows as well, trio disappearing to the hallway.

To Be Continued.

Author Note : I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. Arrival to Snowdin

**Patroltale Chapter 03**

 **Author Notes : I hope you enjoy the third chapter! Today, we meet Lesser Dog, Greater Dog and certain Punny Skeleton.**

Following Papyrus away from the room with black echo flower, Trench and Frisk would soon enough arrive to a closed door with old-looking check-up station next to it, skeleton turning around towards two. "I'm glad I made it in time... Those flowers always try to kill the humans who fall here", he explains, Frisk's expression freezing while Trench remains his calm – he figured that part himself out, though he looks thoughtful. Why did he arrive several years later than expected? Usually when he has been sent to the missions, they arrival times have been spot on. Is the reason of this because this is no AU Supreme Kai of Time can affect, or something else?

Papyrus would notice Frisk's wound now, and make his way to the girl who yelps in surprise. "Oh dear... Did the flower do this?" He asks, to which Frisk shakes her head. Papyrus sighs in relief. "Well, let me see if I can heal it-" he begins, as Trench makes his way to him. "Wait, let me check something first." Both Papyrus and Frisk blink, looking at man. "Check what?" Papyrus asks. "That wound, it seems it came from a bullet, correct?" Trench asks from Frisk, whose eyes widen for a moment, who then nods slowly. "Then, we if there is a bullet in the wound, we cannot just close it. That is what I'd like to check, if you may?" Trench asks, to which Frisk eventually nods, hesitating a bit. It would not take long from Trench to take a look at wound, and he nods. "You can heal it, it was just a flesh wound... Bullet went all the way through and didn't get stuck inside", Trench says, Papyrus nods. "That is good news! This might feel bit strange first, young human" Papyrus says, smiling, as his hands begin to glow green, wound on Frisk' shoulder beginning to close as the green light envelops the wound. Trench would look surprised. "Healing Magic? That is useful..." he'd think in his head.

Soon enough, Frisk' wound has been patched up. Papyrus would had – just in case – wrapped the wound up with bandages, to avoid the wound from opening. "I, the Great Papyrus, help you from your help human", Papyrus then says, looking at Trench, who simply grunts as a reply. "But, we should probably continue. While Ruins are not as dangerous as the Hotlands are, those Black Echo Flowers still can pop up in here", Papyrus explains. "What are those things anyhow?" Trench would asks. Papyrus thinks. "Hmm... I recall dad saying they are normal Echo Flowers that got affected by energies of the Demon Statue, and that statue uses them to speak to others", Papyrus says, Trench pauses for a moment. Fragment, Speaking? They are supposed to be soulless beings with only purpose, to gather as much energy as possible for their creator, Demon God Tabasc. "But yes. Snowdin seems to be too cold to them, and Shadows don't usually leave the Hotlands, so we should be safe!" Papyrus says with assuring tone. "Besides, I am sure that Royal Family wishes to meet the humans!" he then adds, to which Frisk nods. She seems to be less afraid than before. "Now, then", Papyrus says, as he walks to the pressure pads on other side of the room and presses them in order and opens the door up. "I think move. Don't worry, we should be in the Snowdin in no-time at all!"

Trio would make their way through the ruins. There would indeed be hardly any monsters left in there, so with Papyrus' puzzle solving skills, they would soon enough arrive to the entrance of Snowdin. As they exit the ruins, temperature would drop from pleasant cold to nearly freezing, though Trench would not seem to care much about this. Once outside, two of the Royal Guard would be waiting – two dogs, one with massive size and a smaller one whose neck extends as he sniffs the humans. "Greetings fellow guards! I, the Great Papyrus, have found two humans! Can you inform father that we are heading to the palace?" Papyrus asks, dogs nodding to this with a smile. "Great! Allright human, let's go!" Papyrus says with a cheery tone, Frisk and Trench following skeleton, later one keeping his guard up just in case.

As two arrive to the bridge, they can hear voices coming from behind. Footsteps, closing in – But, as they turn around to look, there is no-one there. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal", voice echoes behind Frisk and Trench. Later one would immediately reach out for his sword, as he turns out. "Wow, easy there!" Papyrus yelps as Trench is about to unsheathe his blade, looking at the one who just spoke – a skeleton as well, wearing a blue sweater over a lab coat, along with pair of slippers. "...Well, seems you are really tense. Maybe you should... CHILL?" Skeleton asks, Papyrus face-palming. "Brother, this is not time for your puns..." "What? Don't be so COLD Paps", Skeleton continues, Frisk actually begin to giggle, Trench looking more confused than surprised right now, Papyrus frowning as he turns towards two. "This is my older brother, Sans. I apologize from his terrible puns..."

Sans would look at two, almost as checking something. Trench would especially feel strange, almost as if Skeleton was looking through him. Sans would narrow his eyes. "LV 1 and 30..." he then says, looking at Trench, who raises his eyebrow. LV? What does that mean? "So, Pal. I know this might sound strange but..." Sans' right eye begins to glow light blue. "How many people have you killed?" Question would catch Trench off-guard, as he looks the skeleton. "What you mean?" Sans shrugs. "I just checked your LV, your LOVE. In words, your Level Of ViolencE", Sans explains. "And for someone have LV30, it means you have killed plenty of people", he then adds, Frisk actually taking now distance between her and Trench, who stays quiet, before smiling faintly. "What I say... With me, I've had just one rule in life. Kill or be Killed..." Trench says, Sans narrowing his eyes. "Well, I hope you understand I cannot let you to meet with royal family then?" Trench nods. "Understandable." Sans nods in agreement, while Papyrus just looks at his brother, sighing. "Well, miss there we can let without... Problem..." Sans says, as he looks at the girl for a moment, who tilts her head in confusion. "...Chara?" Sans would ask, only to be fixed by his brother. "This is Frisk, brother!" Sans shakes his head, then nods. "Ah, alright. They just look so similar..." Frisk and Trench both look now confused, later one less so. He has feeling that skeleton is not telling everything.

"Welp, while girl meets with the royal family, I'd like you to meet with our father, W.D. Gaster. Sounds COOL, right?" Sans would ask, Papyrus frowning again. "...Sure", Trench simply replies, relaxing a bit, to point where he just puts his hands to his pockets. They would begin to make their way towards town, only to stop when Frisk sneezes. She does not seem to be really used to cold, despite wearing a sweater. Sans blinks. "Oh. Seems that this place is too CHILLY for you... Luckily, I know the place where we can WARM UP" Sans says, Papyrus nodding to this, deciding to ignore his brothers terrible pun. "And how far away is this place?" Trench asks. "It is at the town, but no worries. I know a short cut", he says.

With this, four would be enveloped in blue light, and as they open their eyes they find themselves from a bar of some kind. Temperature would be pleasant, and at the counter would be a fire elemental, looking at the new arrivals. "New visitors Sans?" elemental asks, to which Sans nods. "Yep, came to warm up for a moment before taking them to meet King and Queen. Would not want to introduce them to a icicle, right Grillby?", Sans simply replies, smiling with a shrugging. "...Since you are here already, would you want anything?" Papyrus and Trench would refuse the offer, while Sans and Frisk seem to think. "...Can I get a hamburger?" Frisk would ask. "The usual", Sans simply says. Grillby nods, and disappears to the backroom. "He seems nice", Frisk says, to which both Papyrus and Sans nod. "Yep, he is an old friend of the family", Sans replies. Soon enough Grillby would return, with a fresh hamburger and bottle of ketchup. "Thanks Grillby", Sans says as he is given the ketchup bottle, Skeleton starting to drink it – much for Trench' surprise. Frisk would thank Grillby from the hamburger as she starts eating.

After finishing the meal and thanking Grillby, four continue their trip, heading towards a castle. Trench notes that Castle does not seem too old, fifty years at tops, from its colour. "And here we have New Dreemur Castle, home of the Dreemur Family!" Papyrus says. Frisk would look amazed while looking at the place. "It looks amazing..." She would say, Papyrus smiling. "Indeed it is! Though, it is not nearly as amazing as the original Dreemur Castle was..." Papyrus says, in lower tone. Frisk would blink, looking at Papyrus with her red eyes. "What happened to the original one?" she'd ask, Sans replying before Papyrus has a chance to. "Oh it is still standing, but it is at the Capital. We just decided to re-locate, that's all" he says, shrugging, giving Papyrus the look. Younger skeleton nods. "Well, Paps, you introduce the girl to the Royal Family, and I take him to meet dad. Sound good?" "If you say so brother", Papyrus replies, as he instructs Frisk to follow him, leaving Trench and Sans alone.

Two would stand there for a moment, not saying a word to each other. "...I might be a killer, but I am not a liar", Trench says, looking at the Skeleton who stays quiet. "Reason why there is castle here is that old one was taken over, isn't it?" he asks, Sans flinching to this. "How did you...?" Trench smirks. "You have your secrets, I have mine. But that can wait... I believe I was supposed to meet someone, correct?" He asks from the Skeleton, who sighs. "...Heh." Sans simply replies with a smirk as he teleports two away, to the laboratory of the Royal Scientist.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Author Notes : Next time... Meeting with "Man Who Speaks with Hands".**


	4. Meetings

Patroltale Chapter 04

 **Author Notes : Do enjoy the latest chapter! If you wish to see characters of Patroltale, please go to my DeviantArt, OmegaArts13. Thank you! (Also, since I cannot type Windings in here, I use CapsLock text that should be written in Windings – Only Alphys, Sans, Gaster and Papyrus understand those ones.)**

 **Also, Spoilers about the game ahead!**

Trench and Sans would reappear middle of the laboratory, following the bright flash of blue light. "Welp, here we are", Sans would simply say, before looking around. "Now, where is he...?" Trench would look around. Laboratory would be less chaotic than he thought, almost all places being tidy, expect a workplace, with circuits and metal pieces laying around.

Soon enough, a tall skeleton wearing a lab coat would make his way to the two, holding a cup of coffee. To Trench, he would look almost similar to tall skeleton from before, were it not for two cracks on his eyes. "SANS, I HOPE THIS IS IMPORTANT", skeleton would then say, though to Trench this would sound like gibberish. Sans smirks, before speaking in similar language. "THIS GUY HAS SIMILAR LV READING AS MENTIONED IN REPORT ABOUT THE STATUE". This would make Gasters expression look surprised, as he makes his to the table and places his cup down and turns around. "ARE YOU CERTAIN?" Royal Scientist would ask, to which Sans nods. "INTERESTING", Gaster would reply, then turning around to Trench. "My son explained me the situation", he would then say. "How come it is that your Level of Violence is at 30, yet you have no EXP?" He would then ask. "...EXP?" Trench would ask, looking clearly confused. "Execution Points", Gaster replies, before explaining. "When you hurt others, your soul gains what we call "Execution Points", EXP for short", Gaster explains. Trench nods to this. "...Well,That is probably because I am not from this place" Trench simply replies.

Gaster and Sans would simply stare at man. "...What you mean by that?" Trench crosses his arms. "I was simply sent to this world to take care of that troublesome statue" he then explains. Sans would have hard time to believe what man is saying. Gaster would look thoughtful. "Interesting... So my theory about that statue being from the another world was correct after all", Gaster would simply reply, thinking this. Sans would look at the man. "So, what world are you exactly from?" he would then ask. Trench would look at the Skeleton, but before he says something he simply stops before he says anything. "Now, that is a secret I am not allowed the tell", he simply says. Gaster would look at Trench. "And this is because...?" "I don't want to get stuck to this world for good, to simply put. Should I tell too much, that it would be a option" Trench simply explains. Gaster just nods to this. "I see. Understandable". Sans would be more suspicious at the man. "So then, was that all you had to ask about me?" Trench would ask. "Hm. For now, yes" he simply replies, looking at Sans. "KEEP EYE ON HIM", he simply says, to which Sans nods. "Alright, let's get back and wait for Frisk", Sans simply replies, keeping his usual smile as he uses his shortcut, teleporting him and Trench outside New Dreemur Castle.

Meanwhile, Papyrus and Frisk would be making their way through the castle, with Frisk looking bit nervous about meeting the Royal Family. Papyrus would note this and offer the human a cheery smile. "Don't worry human! I am sure everything will go just fine!" Frisk would look at Papyrus, then quietly nod, smiling a bit.

Down the hallway, two could see a goat monster wearing a green long coat with a symbol, three small triangles under a winged sphere, making his way to same direction as they are. It would not take long for Papyrus to recognize the figure. "Ah! Prince Asriel!" He would then call out, as the monster flinches and turns around, looking at Papyrus. "Papyrus? I thought you were in guard duty, looking for the humans?" Asriel would ask from skeleton, who smiles. "That is why I am here, your highness – Two human fell down today!" he then says. "...Two?" Asriel asks, looking surprised, looking around. "I don't see them – Did the flower...?" he asks, to which Papyrus quickly shakes his head. "Don't worry your highness! I made it in time to stop the flower from attacking them! Sans insisted to take one of them to meet with dad, something about his LV..." Papyrus says. "And the other one?" Asriel asks – He would had not seen yet Frisk, who was hiding behind Papyrus' cape.

Papyrus would blink, then realize he is unintentionally hiding the human, and move a bit aside, revealing Frisk from her hiding spot. Asriel would blink, looking at Frisk, then wave with a smile. "Howdy". Frisk would look at the prince, inclining her head politicly to Asriel while bowing a bit. "N-nice to meet you", she manages to say, stuttering bit in her words a bit. Asriel smiles, then looks at Papyrys. "I guess reason you are here is to introduce him father and mother?" Asriel asks, to which Papyrus nods. "Indeed! I thought that Royal Family should know as soon as possible!" Asriel nods to this. "Well, good thinking but... Who is looking for the fallen humans now?" Papyrus blink, then think. "Well we did pass two of the Royal Guard, I believe that Sans did tell them to take over", Papyrus explains, to which Asriel nods, sighing in relief. "Okey", he would say, before emoting Frisk and Papyrus to follow. "Well, let's get going, would not want to let the others wait, right?" As two make their way towards the hall where King and Queen, Asriel would look thoughtful, smiling a bit. "...It is strange how much she looks like Chara", he would think.

As trio arrive to the Throne Room, they are met by Royal Family and Captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne would look at who are coming, looking first at Papyrus, then at the human. Asgore and Toriel would be at their thrones, looking at Frisk and Asriel as well. When they look at Frisk, their eyes widen for a moment – Seeing her and Chara's resemblance. "...Child, what is your name?" Asgore would ask. Frisk would hesitate for a moment, and before she gets chance to speak Papyrus introduces her. "This is Frisk, your highness. He is one of the two who fell down today!" Undyne would blink her eye, looking at Papyryus. "Two? Where is the other one?" She would ask. "Sans wanted him to meet with father", Papyrus explains. Asgore nods to this. "I see... I trust he had a reason for it." "I believe the reason was high LV – Sans thought it was not safe to let him near the royal family", Papyrus explains. Asgore narrows his eyes. "High Level of Violence... That is rather troublesome, but at least the statue did not get more souls", Asgore states, looking at the human now. "Are you allright, Human?" Frisk would silently nod to this. "Y-yes..." She manages to stutter. She would be bit nervous, meeting with monsters royal family this soon. Asriel would notice this, and offer the human a smile. "I am sure you heard from Papyrus that there have been problems at Underground lately... But, Snowdin is safe. Black Flowers cannot bloom here", Asgore would explain to Frisk, who nods. She would be getting more used to the situation now.

"I have to ask...Do you have any news what is happening outside Mt. Ebott? Last time we heard, it was peaceful" Asgore would ask from Frisk. This question would raise an unexpected reaction from Frisk, whose eyes widen, moving her hand to where bullet wound was. Papyrus would notice this. "...Now when you mention it, you were hurt when you fell down..." Papyrus would ask, but Frisk would not be able to answer, trembles. Mention of the child being wounded would had raised worry of Toriel, who would look at trembling human with worried expression. Asriel would note this, and look at the rest of the family. "I think she is tired after everything what happened, we should let her rest". Toriel would nod to Asgore, who sighs. "Very well. Asriel, can you guide her to guest rooms and get her friend?" Asriel nods, and would guide Frisk to the guest wing of the Dreemur Castle.

As two have left, Asgore would look at Papyrus. "...You mentioned she was hurt when she fell?" Asgore would ask. Papyrus would nod. "Yes. The other human said that wound seemed like it would had caused by a bullet" Papyrus explains. Queen would look shocked, while King narrows his eyes. "The other human. Did he have something like that with him?" Papyrus would think this for a moment, recalling. "...He had a sword, but nothing that could fire bullets", he finally says. Asgore nods to this. "I see. Just in case, we should keep eye on him. Can you do that?" Asgore asks from Papyrus, who blinks. "But... What about the entrance? Someone needs to stay on guard in case more humans fall down, right?" Papyrus asks. Undyne would smirk to this. "No need to worry about that, I have already sent Dogamy and Doggaressa there nerd", Undyne assures to Papyrus. "Understood captain! Then I, the Great Papyrus, will keep eye on the human!" Papyrus declares, smiling. Asgore would chuckle to this. "Yes, do so." With this, Papyrus would nod, bow and turn to leave. As Papyrus leaves, Asgore would frown, pondering. Just what is happening outside Mt. Ebott...

 **Author Note : Sorry about the chapter being late!**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Patroltale Chapter 05 – Calm before the Storm**

 **Author Note : Do enjoy the latest chapter 3 (...It is a bit darker than before, though. You have been warned)**

Trench would be wandering around his room. Couple of hours ago a goat monster would had come to meet him and Sans, introduced himself as Prince Asriel and told Sans to allow him in so he could rest after a long trip. Asriel had told that Frisk would had already been escorted to her own room, so Trench would had followed. While everything seemed to be fine, there were bars on the windows, and he could sense two monsters just outside his room.

Sighing, Trench would search his bag and pick up his phone, dialing a number to there, trying to call Ink – only to receive a message stating there was no signal. He would then frown. "...This is getting annoying. Mountain must be blocking the signal..." He would then lay to the bed. "Might as well rest a bit, before I try to figure out where this old castle is. Mission still stands..." Trench would think, closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, in her own room, Frisk would come out from the bathroom, wearing a light pink bathrobe. She had taken a bath and shower, trying to relax a bit after meeting the royal family, though bullet wound on her shoulder would still cause unpleasant memories to surface, her expression darkening a bit.

 **-Flashback Begins-**

Frisk would be running through the woods, looking behind her with a fearful expression. "She could not have gotten far!" "Keep looking, Master Roman needs her alive!" voices echo behind her, filling her with fear. She would then see a cave in front of her, and seek shelter from there. As she arrives there however, she would stop moving forward as she sees the hole. Frisk would hesitate, thinking if she should return to the woods or try to hide here, as he hears voices behind her and turn around.

Behind her would be standing two soldiers, both wearing a outfit with camo-pattern and armed with Assault Riffles and semi-automatic pistol, from which later one would be pointed at her direction. "You sure did give us a workout there, Princess. If boss would not need you alive I would just shoot you, but orders are orders..." He would then smirk. "But, I should make sure you would not run away anymore", he says, taking aim and firing the gun, bullet hitting Frisk in shoulder, going clear through. Frisk would scream, and stumble backwards and lose her balance, falling down the hole, much for soldiers horror. "Shit!" shooter would exclaim, looking downwards, not able to see to the bottom of the hole.

During the fall, Frisk would had already accepted her fate, only to fall on top of someone, or something, falling unconscious...

 **-Flashback ends-**

Frisk would be snapped from her nightmare by a knock at the door. "One moment!" Frisk would call out, quickly changing from bathrobe into her usual outfit, then making her way to the door and open it. Behind door would be standing Sans, wearing his usual outfit, blue jacket with labcoat underneath it. "Heya kid. Mind if I come in for a sec?" Skeleton would ask. Frisk would nod, making way so Sans could come inside the room. "Allright. I am here because Pap told me about your injury", he then begins, Frisk freezing. "Now, I don't mean to rattle your bones, but it is suspicious that he seemed to know what caused the wound. Was he the one who..." Sans would begin the question, but would be stopped by Frisk. "No- He wasn't..." Frisk would say. "One who shot me had no scars, and he was probably there when I did fall down..."

Sans blinks for a moment, then nods to this. "Huh", Sans says, taking out a bottle of ketchup from his jacket. "Well, guess I was wrong about him. When I heard about the injury, I thought he would had been the one who did it..." Sans would look bit awkward. "Welp, I just hope Undyne won't do anything-" Sans begins, as loud crash can be heard from room nearby, Frisk and Sans both flinching in surprise, later sighing. "...Hasty", Sans finishes, as he and Frisk dart towards the room where they heard the voice from.

As they arrive, they are meeting unexpected sight. Walls of the Room would be pierced by the blue spears, and Undyne herself would be looking like she was out of breath. "Hold still!" She would snap as she materializes yet another spear, at first seeming to pierce Trench, only to have spear pass cleanly through and man disappearing. "Argh, again!" Undyne snaps, looking around. "Undyne!" Sans would call, captain of the guard looking at Skeleton and the human. "Sans, and the other human? Why are you here?" Undyne asks, looking at Sans and Frisk. Sans frowns. "You kid me? Almost everyone heard those crashes... Luckily Royal Family are at Snwodin at moment", Sans says. "Why are you attacking him?" Trench would be leaning to the wall, sighing. "I guess this did get a bit out of hand", he then says. "She wanted to know what I could do, so I dared her to try hit me. And as you can see..." he says, shrugging. "She really did try, not that she hit me."

"Yes, because you keep teleporting!" Undyne snaps back, Sans narrowing his eyes. "Teleporting?" Trench smirks. "It is not "Teleporting". It a Martial Arts technique known as Afterimage Strike. I simply need to move fast enough..." He begins, as four copies of him appear to every corner of the room, all copies speaking at the same time. "That I leave an Afterimage behind of myself." Afterimages would soon disappear, leaving Trench alone. "It is a simple technique. I am surprised she did not figure it out. Then again... I guess that was due lack of depth perception?" He asks, as he notices yet another spear flying at his direction, this time grabbing spear from air. "Close one. And this time it actually did touch me!" Trench says, Undyne blinking. Sans smirking. Frisk would just frown. "Please, do not cause any more rucus..." She would say, much for Trench' surprise. "Well, you heard the lady", he says, dropping the spear to the ground.

"So, what you wanted to know again?" Trench asks, crossing his arms. Undyne would glare at the man. "I want to know why you came to the Underground in a first place! You were carrying a weapon, after all!" Undyne would demand to know. "Simple. I am here to destroy the Fragment. As. I. Said." Trench would answer, narrowing his eyes. "The Fragment?" Sans would ask, Trench suddenly realizing his mistake now. "...What you mean by that?" Sans would ask, his left eye beginning to glow light blue. Trench frowns. "Well, no use to hide it anymore", Trench begins to explain. "This "Demon Statue", as you call it, originates from world I am from. It is manifestation of the will of a Demon God who caused havoc in our world, Tabasc". "Tabasco? You were attacked by a condiment?" Sans asks, smirking. Trench would not laugh, however. "You have not seen what Demon God can do. He possessed ability to tear rifts through space and time... Somehow, he managed to connect one of his rifts here and release his crystallized power, the Fragment, to this world." Trench explains, others looking surprised... and confused.

"Let me get this straight. That Demon Statue is this "Fragment" you are talking about, and you came here to destroy it?" Sans would ask, to which Trench nods. "Well, that makes some sense... Expect for one thing. Why it was sent here in a first place?" Sans would ask. Trench would stay quiet for a moment. "...Fragments are meant to drain Negative Energy. They drain negative energy from their surroundings, generated by violence and negative emotions such as fear and anger" Trench explains. "What about monster dust or human souls?" Sans would ask, Trench looking now surprised. "What you mean by that?" "This one has already gathered six human souls, and plenty of monster dust..." Sans explains. Trench would blink. "...That has not happened before", he finally says. "Arrival to the different universe must have cause alterations to it", he would theorize.

Trench would stay silent for a long moment, thinking. "...It is also possible that he is trying to resurrect in this world", Trench finally says. "What?" Sans would ask, looking even more confused now. "...We defeated Tabasc, but before he was killed he scattered what remained of his being and power around the universe as the Fragments. Once enough energy are gathered by them, it becomes possible for him to resurrect himself", Trench explains. "...Though, I doubt a single Fragment could gather enough power for that purpose, and even if he did..." Trench would peer around. "I am guessing he would only have one hundredth of his powers." Sans frowns, while Undyne and Frisk are doing their best to understand what Trench is explaining.

"Welp", Sans begins. "That was lot of data you gave away", he continues. "I'll pass this to Doc and the king, then think what to do next", Sans says. Trench just crosses his arms. "Hardly needed. Assuming that the old castle is at end of this cave, it shouldn't take me long to reach there." Sans looks at man. "You should not underestimate the threats. That statue has already created several hundred shadow warriors to protect itself... And one of them is easily at same level as you are." This would mane Trench narrow his eyes. "What do you mean?" Sans just shrugs. "I explain that to you later, but you are not leaving this castle tonight", Sans would reply. Trench frowns. "Fine, I stay here, but be quick about decision. I give them time until tomorrow evening, after that I head out alone." "Deal", Sans says, looking at Undyne. "Undyne, mind helping kid there to her room? I am sure she is BONE tired after today..." Undyne would frown to bad pun. "Fine", Undyne says, before picking Frisk up and places her over her shoulder, then makes her way to her room. Sans would laugh a bit when seeing Frisk' expression, her red eyes wide open, unsure why she was picked up and carried away like a little kid, face getting slightly red. "Welp, I head off too", Sans would say, as he would use his shortcuts and teleport away. Trench frowns, and closes the door.

Meanwhile, near border of Snowdin and Waterfall, two Royal Guards would be fleeing. "Hurry up! We need to get away from here before it finds us!" First guard would call out to his friend. In the darkness, pair of red eyes would eerily begin to glow, alongside a bright red knife. "Found you~" Voice would echo, as figure dashes at the guards, guards not even managing to scream before they are reduced to fine white dust, which would be caught by the wind, carried further to the Underground. Figure would smile, as it vanishes back to the shadows...

 **Author Note : Assault Riffle would be HK33-model, while pistol was CZ 97 B. Details!**


	6. Power Awakens

**Chapter 06 – Power Awakens**

 **Author Notes : Sorry it took a while to write this one. Had to think how to proceed with the story, and had few other fanfics to work with too. But, do enjoy!**

At next morning, Trench would be preparing his equipment, testing his sword before sheathing it to his back, as Sans shortcuts behind him. "...So, was the decision made already?" Trench asks. "Yep. It did take longer than expected, but Gaster decided that I and Papyrus have to keep eye socket out for you", Sans says, closing one his eye sockets. Trench frowns. "So much of going to end of the cavern with my to speed", Trench says, frowning. "Fine, I keep the pace so that you can keep up with me", he then says. Sans smirks. "With my shortcuts, I should be able to keep up... Though, Shadows would notice it" Sans says. Mercenary just shrugs. "So, what about the kid then? What will be done with her?" This question would make Sans frown. "It would be best to have her stay here, but... For some reason she insists to come along. King and Queen are not too happy, but she was really determined about it", Sans says. "So... Both she and Prince Asriel will join with us as well." Trench frowns. "...Fine", he says, as he finishes going through his equipment. "They are already ready to move and waiting at the castles entrance", Sans says. Trench nods, though walks past Sans as this offers his hand for the shortcut. "I can get there myself", he says, as he leaves the room. Sans shrugs as he shortcuts to the entrance.

Soon enough, Trench would arrive, only couple of minutes later than Sans, others already waiting there. Trench peers at the group, especially at Asriel and Frisk. "...I still don't understand why you wanted to go there", Trench says. "Those two I understand, if they are told to keep eye on me... Not that I need guarding", he says. "Maybe so, but orders are orders", Sans says. Papyrus nods. "Indeed! And since there have been so many casualties in Waterfall so far, going alone there is strictly forbidden!" Papyrus says. Asriel nods, as he notices Undyne coming to their direction. Sans notices her too. "Prince Asriel, it is good you have not left yet", Undyne would say. Sans looks at Undyne for a moment. "What, is something fishy happening in Waterfall?" Sans asks, smirking, though Undyne just ignores the pun. "Two guards disappeared last night", she says. "Their armor were found... With a slash wound". Trench blinks, Frisk glaring at him for a bit. "Hey, even if I have sword it was not me. I did not leave that room", Trench says. Asriel frowns. "...So it was it?" He asks, to which Undyne nods. "I'm afraid so. Shadow Child." Trench raises his eyebrow a bit. What is "Shadow Child"? Sans frowns too. "Might be best if you stay at Snowdin Papy", Sans then says. "But-" "No "But"s" Sans says. "Besides, they need more guards, now that-" Undyne would shake her head. "No, Papyrus is still coming with you", She says. Sans blinks. "What?" Undyne points at the Asriel and Frisk. "When a member of the Royal Family leaves to waterfall, or a Human, at least one Royal Guard has to accompany them... And everyone else is busy guarding Snowdin", Undyne explains, Sans frowning. "Fine. But stay with group Papy", Sans says, taller skeleton nodding. "Of course!" Undyne then turns around. "Follow me to the border", she instructs.

Group would follow Undyne through Snowdin, many monsters watching the group, especially at the human, whispering to each other, some looking worried. Soon enough, Group would reach the entrance of the Waterfall. "This is as far as I can guide you", Undyne says, turning around. "Good luck. You'll need it." With this, she would turn around and leave the group. Trench would make his way forward right away, Sans sighing. "Welp, he does not seem like he is going to wait..." Sans says, following mans lead, rest following. In the shadows, pair of red eyes begin to glow. "Interesting..."

After a hour of walking – and several puzzles later – Group would stop to take a break, due Frisk' request. "We cannot stay still for long, if there are enemies here", Trench says, leaning to a wall, keeping eye on his surroundings. "Well, he got that right", Sans says, sitting down next to Frisk. "Longer we stay still, more likely they find us". "Be not afraid, for I, the Great Papyrus, will keep eye on our surroundings while we rest!" Papyrus would call out, though in almost hushed tone. Asriel nods to this, before shivering a bit, looking around. Trench notes this. "...Something amiss?" Asriel looks around. "I... Am not sure. I felt like someone would had been watching us..."

"My my", a distorted, echoing voice would say, as a shadowy figure begins to make its way towards the group here. "Seems like we have prey..." Trench narrows his eyes, drawing his blade from its sheath. Asriel would summon pair of sabers, and Papyrus his bone staff. Sans would stay near Frisk, getting ready to shield the human. From the shadows, a shadowy monster would appear – its form would be similar to a minotaur. "And a Human too... Master will be pleased about this!" Monster calls out as it charges towards the group.

Its charge would end in a next instant, however. Trench would swing his sword at the monster, and despite the distance, minotaur would be sliced in half, as a trail from the slash is left to the ground. "...Easy enough", Trench says, shadows disappear. Papyrus and Asriel blink, looking at mercenary. "How did you...?" Asriel asks, to which Trench does not reply right away. "When you are good enough with the sword, distance means nothing..." He simply says.

From the distance, shadowy child would be observing this. "Hm... That was interesting", it would say, smirking. "He destroyed the Minotaur like it was nothing..." With this, it would form a red knife to its hand. "I will test its power myself", it then says, vanishing.

In next moment, shadow materializes behind Trench, trying to slash this to back, only to have knife blocked by the sword. Trench narrows his eyes as two take distance to each other, though monsters look suddenly surprised and bit scared. "Shadow Child", Papyrus would say, shuddering a bit, while Asriel seems to be even more shocked. "...Chara..." He would manage to say in a low tone, before looking at Trench. "Listen, don't kill it!" He then says. Trench blinks, looking at Asriel. "...What?" He asks. "That thing has piece of Chara' soul, we need to get it back!" Asriel explains, pleading, Trench frowning. "...Bothersome... I need to limit my strength a bit", he would think, as he assumes a stance. Frisk would meanwhile look confused, realizing that she looks almost similar as this child...

Smirking, shadowy child would launches its attack, knife clashing with blade again. Behind Trench, a two more knives materialize, forcing man to dodge the knives, taking distance, before launching another slash at the shadow, only to clash weapons again. As knives materialize again, Trench would break free from the clash and cut the magic blades in half, before returning to the clash. He would had been forced to a defensive for now. Seeing the battle, Papyrus, Asriel and Sans move to protect Frisk, who looks at the battle. "...Is he winning?" She asks. Sans narrows his eyes. "Hard to say... He seems to be on defensive..." Sans would reply, noticing that child peers at them for a moment, smirking. "You can protect yourself, but let's see if you can shield them at the same time", it says, launching a magical dagger at monsters. Asriel and Sans manage to block the knives, but Papyrus fails, dagger hitting him in skull. "...Eh?" He manages to say, before starting to turn dust. "Papyrus!" Frisk, Sans and Asriel call at the same time, getting closer to dying Skeleton. Trench peers at the group. "Shit..." He mutters as he takes distance to the shadow. Frisk would be holding the skeleton, closing her eyes, as her SOUL surfaces for a moment, and begins to glow...

Suddenly, Trench finds himself clashing with the Shadow. "You can protect yourself, but let's see if you can shield them at the same time", Shadow would say. Trench' eyes widen. Didn't this just happen? Sans looks surprised as well, but Asriel and Papyrus would look like they have no idea what is coming. As daggers close by, Frisk would push Papyrus aside, away from the knifes way, as it flies to the wall, others managing to deflect theirs. Trench narrows his eyes, while Shadow just frowns. "Human?" Papyrus asks, looking at Frisk. "What did you do just now?" Sans asks from Frisk, who looks at her hands. "I... I don't know..." She says. She seems to be unsure what just happened. Sans looks at Papyrus. "Just moments ago, I am sure Papy was hit by that blade... This time Frisk pushed him away, so it did not hit..." He would think, looking at Frisk. "Did she... Rewind time?" Sans would notice something else, too. Frisk looks like she is really tired, after doing something like that. Trench meanwhile would force Shadow to back away. "...I think I got good idea how strong you are", Shadow Child then say, smirking. "In Waterfall, I don't have chance against you. But closer Shadows are the master, stronger they are..." With this, Shadow would vanish in thin air. "Next time we meet, I'll have your SOUL."

Trench relaxes a bit, then looks at the group, especially at Frisk, picking human up. "...Hey, what are you...?" Sans asks, as Trench begins to make his way back to Snowdin. "...After testing that ones power, one thing became clear", Trench says, not looking at the skeletons. "As things are, you are only going to die if you go further." Sans stays silent, though Papyrus tilts his head. "So, what is the plan?" Asriel asks. Trench smirks. "...Simple. I train you a bit personally... I should be able to get the kid here at least to level of that one", Trench explains. Frisk blinks, unsure what man meant, as she is carried back to the Snowdin.

 **Next time, The training begins... Stay Determined!**


	7. The Training

Chapter 07 – The Training

 **Author Note : Appologies it took me this long to write new chapter, was busy with my other projects.**

It would had been few days since attack in Waterfall, and Trench would had now begun to train Frisk, Asriel and anyone else who were willing to. "First training will be simple", Trench would explain, pointing himself with his thumb. "You need to try to hit me, but do not expect me to stay still", he would had said. Undyne and Papyrus would had joined the training, with valid attempts to try to hit Trench.

After three days, anyone had yet to land a single blow in Trench, who would had either jumped away from the attacks or used afterimage to escape. Papyrus had come close with his blue attack slowing him down, even if Trench would had been able to dodge the bones that were tossed at him. Currently, Trench would be sleeping on a branch of a tree, while Undyne and Papyrus were looking for him. "Argh! Where did he go this time!" Undyne snaps, looking around. "We'll find him for sure, don't worry Undyne!" Papyrus says. "Should we split?" He then asks. Undyne thinks a moment. "That way we would cover more ground, let's do it!" With this, two move to different directions while Trench opens his eye, sighing. "...I wonder if I am asking them too much", he thinks. "This rate, they'll never land a blow..." He sighs a bit. "Well, if they can't do this much, they have no chance of surviving past here, in which case I'll move forward by myself."

Trench' trail of thought is interrupted by a snowball, which he dodges, jumping. "Who-" He asks, as Undyne's spears are launched at him. "You can't dodge mid air, punk!" Undyne calls out. Looking quickly to his left, he sees Papyrus with some snowballs. "...Clever, but..." Trench thinks, kicking air and landing to the ground. Undyne blinks as Trench avoids the blow mid-air. "Okey that's cheating!" She says, aiming to punch Trench, who simply moves away from the fists range. "...That shadow can perform that too. Sky Dance", Trench explains. "If you are not prepared for that, you are not ready", he then says. He then feels something punching him to back, even if swords scarab, then a yelp. Blinking, Trench looks behind, at Frisk who holds her wrist. "...Hm. Seems I dropped my guard... I was too focused on you two", he says. Asriel would jump from above with his swords ready, though Trench just lifts Frisk and moves away from Asriel's path, causing goat prince to land to the snow with a small yelp. "...Well, I think this is enough for a first training", Trench says. "I think I see what we need to work on... And I think I got an idea how." He smirks. "Oh? And how is that?" Undyne asks. Trench turns around. "It's secret... But, I am visiting Gaster for something first", he says. Trench would then run back to the village, vanishing from sight of Undyne, Papyrus and Asriel in a moment. "...Was he even trying against us..." Asriel asks, standing back up.

Few moments, about 3 minutes later to be exact, Trench arrives with Frisk, surprising both Sans and Gaster. "...That was fast", Sans says. "Just how fast you can go?" He then asks. Trench thinks a bit. "I think my record is in Mach 5 while flying", he then replies, skeletons and Frisk looking surprised. "Mach 5... That's 1715 meters in a second..." Sans says, looking shocked. "Of course when I don't fly I cannot reach that kind of speed", he says, shrugging. "For training you, I am simply adjusting my power to what I believe that kids power be near the Fragment." Gaster nods. "I see... You limit your power enough for it to be effective in training..." He says. Trench nods. "Correct. Speaking if it... I need you prepare something." Gaster blinks. "What exactly?" Trench smirks. "Nothing too difficult..."

Next day, Trench would meet with his four trainees. "Today, we will begin a different training", he would instruct, motioning few backpacks. Frisk and monsters peer at them. "These are...?" Asriel would ask. "Training weights", Trench says. "As for the training..." Trench thinks a bit. "It is simply a light jog, while you follow me. Don't worry, I'll try keep speed fitting for you." Asriel smirks. "This should not be too hard-" he says, as he puts the backpack on, blinking in surprise. "...How much these weight?" Asriel asks. Trench thinks. "...About 30 kilograms", Trench replies, Asriel blinking. "40- And we are running with these?!" He asks. "That's right – It is just basic strength training" he then says. Frisk would have a bit difficulties to stand, but does her best, meanwhile Papyrus and Undyne seem to have no problems with theirs. "Well, that's a pleasant surprise", Trench thinks. "Well, let's begin shall we", Trench says, before picking up his one and starting to make his way towards entrance of the ruins, followed by others, led by Undyne and Papyrus, followed by Asriel and Frisk who have difficulties with theirs. They would keep making their way around the Snowdin for next few hours, before stopping, Trench giving few words of advice. This would be repeated, and slowly but steadily even Frisk and Asriel would start to keep up with Trench.

After three months of training, Trench would be testing groups skills again. To his surprise, when he jumped to avoid Undyne spears, both Asriel and Papyrus would land a blow, Papyrus to his right arm with bone staff and Asriel to his left with swords blunt edge, while Undyne and Frisk would land hits when he landed. Trench smirks. "Seems training worked", Trench says. "What you mean?" Asriel asks. Trench smirks. "Did you not notice that your bags got heavier as training progressed?" Group blinks. "What you..." "I put every few days more weight to your backpacks", Trench reveals, catching others by surprise. Frisk blinks. "...So then... How much was there now?" Trench does bit counting. "Let's see... About hundred and fifty kilograms." Others look both surprised and shocked. "Hah! That's nothing!" Undyne says, laughing. "...Well with you and Papyrus I had to double the weights", he then says. "I did think to do same to Asriel, but he worked well enough with just two hundred", Trench says, shrugging. "As you see, the training did help you bit... Or were you able to move that fast or jump that high before?" He asks. Others group each others a bit. Trench smirks. "Also, it served to increase your stamina." "Why Sans did not take part to this?" Papyrus asks. "Oh, he had... Other training", Trench says.

Elsewhere, Gaster would be training Sans, using Hand Blasters to shoot at the skeleton who keeps dodging them, then returns the fire with Gaster Blaster, followed by smaller blast from the hand version. Sans would not yet even be tired. "GOOD WORK SANS", Gaster would speak. "NOT ONLY YOUR REFLEXES AND TECHNIQUES HAVE IMPROVED, YOUR HP HAS ALSO RAISED..." Gaster says, looking at screen. Sans smirks. "Tibia to be honest, I was not sure how this would work" Sans says. "But, I think I'm ready." Sans then looks at small Gaster Blaster around his arm. "...This one will be useful", he thinks, as it vanishes, Sans clenching his hand to the fist. "...Just you wait, Chara..." Skeleton thinks.

 **Next time in PatrolTale, 2** **nd** **attempt of the Waterfall! How has three months of training payed off?**


	8. Back to the Waterfall

Chapter 8 – Back to the Waterfall

 **Author Note : Appologies this chapter too so long to make – Got plenty of side-projects and been busy with the current main project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Group would had gathered to the edge of Snowdin, readying themselves of heading back to the Waterfall. Sans would be keeping his hands to his pockets as usual, keeping his eyes to the surroundings. Papyrus would have his bone staff ready, while Asriel has his twin blades prepared. Frisk meanwhile would be unarmed.

Trench peers at her a bit, before tossing her a red, short rod. Frisk blinks. "...What is this?" She asks. "Something I requested doctor to make", he simply replies. "Extending staff." Frisk blinks, tilting her head as she notices a button in staff. As she does, staff suddenly triples in length. "...If you hate killing, at least you can beat things up with it", Trench simply replies. Frisk hesitates a bit, but nods. "...Alright, let's go then. More we slow down, harder this will be..." With this, group would start to move back to the Waterfall, with Undyne and Royal Guard staying behind to defend the town.

As they reach the Waterfall, they notice it to be more quiet than usually, with no shadow near edges of Snowdin. Group would proceed deeper to the Waterfall, but they would not be able to see a single living shadow during their way. "...Odd. Usually by now we would been attacked", Sans would say in low voice. "...True. Where are all of them?" Trench would also keep his eyes on his surroundings. They could get past the first waterfall, floor with puzzle flowers and a wooden bridge without much issues.

When they reach Echo Fields, Frisk would blink, seeing light blue, glowing flowers, then smiles a bit. "This is worrying. We have gotten this far without a single attack... Why?" Sans wonders, muttering this in low voice. Trench also looks around. As they walk past one Echo Flower, voice echoes from it; That of Charas shadow. "...You think you are safe?" Trench would immediately reach for his blades handle as Shadows suddenly appear from the ground. "...Ambush!" Asriel calls out, getting ready to fight as Shadows take forms of royal knights.

It would not take long from Sans to summon his Gaster Blaster and vaporize few Shadows from the start. Asriel and Papyrus get ready, Asriel managing to cut down few shadows while Papyrus would be dodging their attacks while delivering blows to their heads with his staff. Trench too would be getting ready. As few shadows jump at him, he reaches his sword and cuts air couple of times before sheathing the blade again, shadows fading as they are slashed appart.

Frisk would be doing her best, dodging every shadow that would try to attack her. However, unlike others, she wouldn't be counter-attacking, only blocking the attacks as shadows try to attack her, holding staff in her hand. Trench notices this, but is once more swarmed by Shadows, and forced to focus them. From the distance, another, larger shadow would be watching. "...They are getting stronger..." It mutters. "What we should do?" Black Echo Flower blooms next to shadow and whispers something. Shadow smirks. "...Good idea." Shadow then jumps towards Frisk with Axe ready to be swinged.

Frisk blinks, jumping backwards just in time as Shadows axe sinks to the ground, shadowy minotaur towering before her. Trench swears a bit and slashes shadows he is facing and tries to attack the minotaur, only to be kept away by shadows. Others also would be forced to deal with shadows which keep swarming them, separating them from Frisk.

"This time, they won't disturb us..." Shadow states in echoing voice. "Give your Soul to the Master!" Shadow would swing his axe at Frisk who jumps over it. Minotaur Shadow would smirk, trying to grab Frisk when she is in mid-air. As Frisk is about to get caught, she would grab minotaurs hand and lift herself before this can close its hand, and deliver kick to shadows face, forcing this to stagger backwards a bit. Shadow glares at her, roaring and swinging its axe madly at her.

Frisk blinks, avoiding barely axes swings, reaching the waters edge. Minotaur smirks a bit. "Now you have nowhere to run!" Shadow roars, preparing a swing in wide arc. Frisk would at first look scared, before her expression becomes suddenly more determined. She would unsheath the staff from her back and use it to launch herself to air as minotaur swings the axe, and kick shadow beast in back of head, making this to fall to the water as it loses its balance. Trench and others would had meanwhile gotten rid of rest of the shadows.

Frisk would turn to others, smiling a bit, as water bursts behind her as a pillar, Minotaur towering there. "Now I got you-" Frisk freezes as the shadow roars roars. Then, Shadow would notice Asriel jumping towards it, swinging his swords in shape of a cross. Shadow roars, as it disperses like the others, fading as shadowy mist to deeper parts of the Underground.

Frisk would fall to her knees, sighing in relief, as Asriel would let one of his swords vanish, offering his hand to Frisk. "You alright there buddy?" Asriel asks, smiling. Frisk would blink, nodding silently as her face turns slightly red, reaching for Asriel's hand as she is helped back up. Trench and Sans peer at the sight a moment, while Papyrus simply tilts his head a bit. "You alright there human? Your face seems to be a bit... Red." Papyrus asks. Asriel blinks, looking at Papyrus a moment, then at Frisk, taking a moment to process what Papyrus would had meant – eventually leading his face to turn bit red as well.

Trench coughs. "...I hate to interrupt, but we shouldn't linger... You know anywhere we could be safe, until we move again?" Sans thinks. "...Tem Village is near enough, we can stay there", Sans would say, smirking. "And from here, I think we can use a shortcut to get there, other ways shadows just follow us..." Trench nods, as Sans motions everyone to grab him. As they grab his shirt, group vanishes in blink of light.

In a next moment, group would be appearing in the Tem Village, where they are quickly greeted by group of strange creatures that look like combinations of cat and dog. "Hoi! I'm Temmie!" All of them say at once. Trench frowns. This was going to be long night...

 **Afterword : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have been trying to think "ships" for PatrolTale lately, for what would fit. Do tell if you have suggestions, I am always happy to read through some reviews.**


	9. Shadows of the Laboratory

**Chapter 9 : Shadows of the Laboratory**

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter!**

Frisk would be looking around the Tem village after she woke up. Compared to rest of the Waterfall, it seemed relatively peaceful. Trench would be meanwhile trying to meditate, with one of the Tems having jumped to his head, and would be now laying there, repeating "Hoi". Sans would be going through maps of Waterfall, while Papyrus and Asriel would be sparring a bit. Trench would then stand up, the Tem falling off his head, though the mercenary would catch it before it falls to the ground, before walking to Sans. "So, where are we going next?" Sans seems to be thoughtful. "...From here? We can skip quite a trip. I should be able to teleport us all the way to the Hotlands." He seems to be thoughtful. "Going through the surface is too dangerous though." He taps the point at map, with words "CORE" written to it. "Our best way is to shortcut by using Gaster's old laboratory. It was placed on lockdown when attack started, but I can bypass it" Sans explains. "Good thing it was locked down before shadows got there." Trench nods. "And where does the laboratory end?" Sans smirks. "Near throne room and the palace, right where we are going to." Trench nods to this. "Good. We should get going then." Sans would soon enough call everyone to him, and shortcuts with the group.

In a blink of a eye, group would arrive to a cliffs. Looking down, group could see streams of molten magma flowing. "So this is Hotlands? Looks like a dangerous place", Trench says, looking around a bit. Sans nods. "It is safe as long as we don't fall", skeleton simply states as group begins the move. In a distance, a humanoid, child-like shadow with glowing red eyes would be watching the group. "So they did move as predicted", figure speaks, chuckling a bit. "Fools, they should know that closer they get the source, more powerful shadows get..." It then speaks, as shadowy guards materialize next the figure. "Go. Get the souls, dust the monsters", Shade commands as guards nod and fade into shadows and start to descend to their first targets – Asriel and Papyrus.

Back at the road, Sans narrows his sockets and turns around. "We got company!" He then calls out as shadowy guards descend to the group, Asriel and Papyrus barely jumping out of the attacks way. "How long it would take us to reach the entrance of the Core?" Trench would ask, as he unsheathed his blade once more. Sans looks at the door. "It is there, but I need moment to open the doors!" Sans replies. Trench frowns. "Then get on it – We keep these two busy!" Trench would say as he surrounds the sword with ki and jumps forward, slashing at one of the shadowy knights, who dodges the attack, much for Trench' surprise. "...They are faster than before", he would think, as he brings the sword front of him to block the guards attack – and for his own surprise is sent actually stumbling backwards. "Not only faster, but stronger too?!" He realizes, looking behind them. Asriel and Papyrus would be also busy with their guard, barely managing to block or dodge its attacks, while Frisk would had made her way to Sans to watch his back while he opens the door – Which opens shortly. "Allright, it's open, let's go!" Sans would call out. Trench smirks, looking at Papyrus and Asriel. "You two go first, I got a little surprise to these guys!" He then calls out. Prince and Skeleton nod and run to where Sans and Frisk are, as Trench himself jumps backwards as guards charge at him, bringing his arms front of his face. "SOLAR FLARE!" He then calls out, causing a bright flash of light to emit from where he is. To his surprise, this makes shadows physical form to dissigenerate and vanish, and making Trench himself blink. "Ok, that would been good to know before" he would think while running inside the lab as doors close. Shade frowns. "So he had something like that in store..." it wonders, smirking. "Interesting." It then vanishes.

Inside the lab, group would stop to catch their breath. "Is it just me or were those shadows faster than the usual ones?" Asriel asks, as he leans to the wall. "Not only that... They were stronger too", Trench would confirm. "We must be close their source then", Sans says before explaining. "Stronger the shadows get, closer we are their source", he explains. "Which means they will only be getting stronger as we move from here", Frisk would say, letting out a tired sigh. Sans nods. "And it will be only matter of time before Chara's shadow takes us as its target", Sans adds. He then looks at Trench. "What was that technique you just used though? It made those shadows disappear in a blink of a eye." Trench peers at the group. "It is called "Solar Flare" - it generates powerful flash of light that rivals that of a sun, but it is not exactly "offense" technique. It is just used to blind your enemy to give you an opening to attack", Trench explain. Sans wonders this. "...Based on that, it would be then safe to assume that they cannot handle the sunlight very well..." Then, group would hear footsteps, and get ready – expect Sans.

"So they can't handle a dazzling light?" mechanical voice would ask. In a moment, two figures come visible – mechanical cubes with single wheel and arms. Sans sighs. "Mettaton and Napstabot. It's been a while since last time, hasn't it?" Mettaton crosses his arms. "Indeed. It pains me to leave my fans for so long, but, I was the only one who could do this job with my cousin- theses Shadows don't seem to care for Ghosts, after all", Mettaton boasts, though seems to shake his head. Napstabot says quiet, and just bows a bit to the group. "H-hi", It then speaks. Mettaton sighs. "Well, if you did risk your Souls coming here, I am sure you had a reason-" Mettaton says, now noticing Frisk and Trench. "You brought two humans this close the Fragments location?" He then asks, looking shocked – or as shocked as metal cube can. "You know how risky it is?" Sans nods. "Yes. But I also know that this is our only shot we have to destroy it." "What you mean by that?" Mettaton asks. Sans pulls Mettaton away from the group, and starts to explain things in hushed tone, with mettaton nodding. Napstabot looks at the others. "Y-you came all the way here through w-waterfall?" It asks, sounding both worried and impressed, even if uncertain. Trench nods. "It was risky, but this problem must be dealt with", he explains. "And that is why we need to go through Gasters laboratory", Asriel would add. Napstabot blinks a bit. "Well... If you really think it is necessary, we can open it for you", Napstabot says, making his way to the wall and presses a hidden button which would make wall sink to the ground, revealing an elevator.

"Well, this saves us time for looking for it", Sans would say as he returns to the group. "I wasn't sure where the button was, but good thing that Blookie remembered", Mettaton says, patting Napstabot's back. As he does, there would be sudden "click" sound as Napstabot begins to shake – followed by flash of light and smoke as in Napstabot's place would be now a humanoid robot with light blue and silvery parts, with light blue hat. Mettaton looks pleased, while others stare at the new Napstabot. "...Oh", Napstabot says, standing up, looking around a bit. "So... Is it time?" He then asks. Mettaton nods and turns around. "Care to flip my switch? If we are going down there, using that form won't take us for far", Mettaton explains. Others just stare as Napstabot flips the switch – and after a bright flash of light, from smoke cloud similar robot would walk out, expect black and pink in colour scheme. "Now, let us go", Mettaton says, smirking. Others are still baffled, but nod and enter the elevator that then starts to move. "What is that form anyhow?" Sans asks, peering at two. Mettaton smirks. "That cube is just a form we use to save energy", he explains. "This, "EX", is our combat form. It should be more than enough to deal with shadows, at least recording doctor Alphys". Napstabot nods. "...I admit, it is easier to move on this form than with that wheel..." he then says. Sans nods. "Well, Lab should be safe..." He says as elevator stops.

As doors open, they would see shadowy laboratory ahead – And based on cobwebs and dust on the ground, they are first ones there in a long while. "So, this is Doctor's old laboratory?" Asriel asks, looking around. Sans nods. "Yep. Dad basically lived here until Shadows started their attack", he explains as he moves ahead, others following. "After the outbreak place was put on lockdown... Which means nothing should be here-" Sans says, as sound starts to echo the place. Footsteps, getting closer. Hearing this everyone would get ready for a fight, and Gaster would summon his hand blaster and charge a blast, letting the blaster serve as a flashlight. Among the shadows of the laboratory, something would be moving. "...What is that thing?" Sans asks, looking around. "Not a shadow, or a monster... Definitely not human", Sans would reply, looking around. " _ **You are afraid what lurks in the dark – and for a reason**_ " voice then echoes – one that Frisk and Trench recognize. Then, Sans' light hits something. A Black Flower."...Black Echo Flower" He swears, looking around. " _ **Seems you realized**_ " flower would speak. "Where that flower blooms, Shadows don't reach... But they don't need to", Sans says as a black, thorny whip suddenly lashes at them, with flower echoing a laugh. " _ **Indeed**_ " Flower says as vines begin to gather around it, the flower itself becoming "face" of the humanoid creature front of them. " _ **But what little magic this one had is more than enough to form it a body, destroy you, and harvest the souls!**_ " Voice then booms as humanoid runs at the group. Sans would fire it with blaster, incinerating parts of the dark flower that then regrow. " _ **Futile. You cannot kill what isn't alive**_ " Figure says, as it throws a punch at Sans, which is blocked in turn by Papyrus' bone magic. "Maybe so, but it is not as strong as it would be if it were still connected to your magic directly!" Asriel says, slashing at the creature, who regenerates. It however does not ignore Sans and notices Frisk. " _ **Then I just need a source of magic – Human Soul will suffice**_!" It says, before jumping to the air towards Frisk, sending thorny vines at her direction. Just before vines could contact Frisk, series of CD Disk's would cut them to pieces, followed by a bright pink blast of energy which would reduce them to ashes, Mettaton and Napstabot both ready for fight. "Sorry darling, but this one isn't yours", Mettaton says, his hand cannon still glowing a bit from the blast. Napstabot nods, readying another set of CD's to his shoulder parts. Creature snarls, and once more regenerates.

Trench would be watching from the background, froing. "I could probably destroy that thing in an instant, but this should work from training" He then narrows his eyes. "though little advice doesn't hurt." He then smirks. "Prince, blue bot! Cut it as many pieces as you can! Papyrus, hold it still with your magic! Sans and Mettaton, fire at what remains with all you got." Trench would call out, making two blink. Still, Asriel would jump at the creature, cutting it to four pieces with cross-cut, while Napstabot sends another volley of disks, which shred the vines to small pieces. Pieces are then caught in cage of bones, keeping them from escaping. Then, the cage would be blasted by Sans and Mettaton's blasters, incinerating the vines – leaving only ashes behind. Trench would nod in approval, though Sans would look at him. "Why didn't you help us?" He then asks. "Simple. I am not going to stick around longer than necessary, and this is your fight, not mine", He explains. "And if you would had a difficulties with some flower, its master would been too much for you", he then adds, making his way ahead to the laboratory. "Should we move then?" Sans would sigh, though Mettaton would not look amused and just aims his blaster at Trench and fires at him, to which Trench "cutting" air with his hand. In flash, the blast would had been slashed in half to everyone's surprise. "Wha-" Mettaton stutters, as Trench turns around for a moment. "So, are we going or not?" He asks. Others just nod and follow, but Sans looks thoughtful. What did Trench just do? This thought would bother him as group travels through the shadowy laboratory...

 **Next Time : Battle with Chara's "Shadow"!**


	10. The Judgement Hall and The Fragment

Chapter 10 – The Judgement Hall and The Fragment

 **Author Note : We are soon reaching the end of the Part 1 of the PatrolTale! Thank you for following the story so far!**

After their run-in with the Black Flower, group would had finally reached the elevator at the other side of the laboratory. "So, this leads straight to the Capital?" Trench asks, looking at Sans. "Yeah. Though once there, the Shadows will be even stronger than at Hotlands, so we need to hurry", skeleton says. Trench nods. "Then, we just need to get through there as fast as possible", he says, thinking a bit. "Wait, how far can you teleport us there?" Trench would ask. Skeleton would raise his brow a bit. "Why you ask that now?" Trench sighs before explaining. "They are most likely expecting us to come through the elevator and have ambush there, so it might be best if we just use your shortcut instead to move as close as we can." Sans thinks this. "Hm... It is a risky move, but you are right", Sans says, before looking at Papyrus. "Papy, can you stay here with Mettaton and Napstablook?" Trench raises his brow a bit. "I thought his name was Napstabot?" he would ask. Sans shrugs. "That is just a nickname people came up with after he got that body", Sans explains, while Papyrus thinks this. "Well, we are running low on energy", Mettaton admits. "So we need to recharge, during which we are vulnerable if that flower returns..." Papyrus looks at the two, before coughing. "Very well brother. You can count on me, The Great Papyrus, to guard this place!" He then announces, making Sans chuckle. "Counting on ya bro. Just don't work yourself to the bone", he says before shortcutting with Frisk, Asriel & Trench, leaving Papyrus frowning with two robots.

Soon enough, group appears in a gilded hallway. "Huh... We got to all the way to the corridor", Sans says, looking around a bit. Frisk looks at Sans. "You mean we are close?" She would ask, which Skeleton nods. "Yeah. Throne room and the statue are at the end of this hall-" Skeleton says as group hears footsteps. "Indeed. I have been expecting you comedian", echoing voice would say as shadowy figure makes his way towards them, with devilish smirk on her face. Sans and Asriel pale right away while Trench moves his hand to hilt of his blade to get ready of fight. "Oh sugar honey ice tea..." Sans swears. "Of course Chara's shadow just had to be here of all places". Asriel meanwhile would summon his swords. "Well, we got no choice now", he says, looking at Trench and Frisk. "You two, try to get past her and deal with the source, I and Sans buy you some time", he then says. Trench would be surprised by this, though Frisk would still look worried. "Are you sure you can match her this close the source?" Trench asks, looking at two as Sans summons two blasters and one smaller one around his wrist. "Well, we don't have much choice", Sans says. "Besides, we got a another job we need to do..." Trench looks at skeletons. "Which is?" he asks, as Chara's shadow just laughs. "Oh you still try to take this back?" She asks, as he reveals heart : 2/3's of it would be black, but the last third of it would be red. "What is that supposed to be?" Trench asks, raising his brow. "...Piece of Chara's Soul", Asriel says, surprising Frisk. "Wait, piece of her soul...?" Sans nods. "That thing stole part of Chara's Soul when it attacked to fuel Fragment', but after it gained more power it moved fragment of her soul to that soulless doll, making her its puppet..." Sans explains. "Real Chara is still alive, in cryostasis, back at Snowdin, but we are running out of time", he then adds. Trench closes his eyes, but then nods. "Well, it is entity of your universe so I would not be able to kill it anyhow", he says, picking Frisk up who yelps a bit as she is suddenly lifted up. In a next moment, Trench would surround himself with white aura and dash past the shadow, who does not even bother to try to block two as they leave the hall. "Aren't you going to stop them?" Sans asks, as he keeps his blaster aimed at the shadow, who laughs a bit. "Why I should? Master is more than enough to keep them busy!" he says, as he summons pair of crimson knifes. "Now, let's dance comedian!" she then says, face becoming more demonic as the shadow rushes at two, soon enough clashing blades with Asriel. "Don't forget I am here too!" prince reminds as Chara takes a bit distance. "Oh of course your highness!" Shadow says in mocking tone, smirking.

Past the corridor -and one set of stairs later- Trench and Frisk would arrive to the throne room. While it once was most likely beautiful hall, years have not been kind, and entire room would be covered in dust and black echo flowers, and middle of the room, there would be a golem, composed of black and red crystals. " **Ah, here we go, more Souls for me to consume** ", a voice would echo through the room, coming from the crystal. Trench would lower Frisk to the ground and draw out his sword, getting ready for combat. "Hate to break it to you but you have eaten your last meal", he says, as he gathers energy around the blade's edge, making it glow blue in process. "You'll find out I am not as easy as the locals have been." Golem seems to smirk. " **Oh, I am counting on it** ", he says, firing blast of energy at Trench who blocks and reflects it back at the golem, only making it bounce of harmlessly. "So, your resistant to energy-based attacks", Trench summarizes, smirking. "Let's see what a good strike from a sword does!" He snaps, dashing at the golem sword ready, sword clashing soon with the golems claws.

Back at the hallway, Sans and Asriel would have their hands full with the shadow. Whenever it tried to attack Sans, Asriel would block the attack, and whenever Asriel would be overpowered Sans would blast at the shadow, forcing it to back away. "Why are you just buying time?" Shadow asks, taunting. "Scared that you break the soul?" Sans just shrugs. "No, I am not just type who likes to take things too seriously", Sans just replies. "Besides, your also holding back aren't you?" Shadow pauses, looking at the daggers, only to have Asriel jump in and attack, only to have the shadow evade the attack. "I'm... Holding back?" she asks, gathering red energy to the knives and swinging them in shape of a cross. However at the last moment, her own arm would suddenly bend just enough for the blade miss entirely Asriel while Sans shortcuts out of the way of attack that was supposed to hit him. "Why. Why I can't kill that goat!?" She screams, forming energy daggers around her and sending them at Asriel, though they all would miss. "Sans, you don't think..." Asriel asks, as Sans nods. "Chara must be resisting." Shadow pauses at this. "She is holding me back...?" she then looks at her soul. "Are you fool? If I die, you vanish as well!" Figure says. Then, the soul would suddenly blink into blue, and Shadow would hit the ground. "Sans!" Asriel calls out, looking at Skeleton whose eye is now glowing blue. "Go now! I can't hold her long!" Sans says, starting to sweat as shadow tries to push itself back up. Asriel nods to this, and runs to the shadow, cutting it with his swords.

"Why..." Shadow asks as it begins to vanish. "Your creator gave you one major flaw", Sans says, looking at the Souls fragment, taking from his coat's pocket a container of some sort. "Unlike other Shadows, you had a Soul, one with emotions", he says as shadow keeps vanishing. "The Real Chara would never want hurt Asriel." Shadow lets out a defeated, last sigh as the last of it vanishes, and Sans uses his magic to move Chara's souls fragment to the container. "...We don't have much time", Sans then says, looking at the Soul. "We have to get back to Snowdin as fast as we can." Asriel blinks. "What about Frisk and Trench?" he would ask. "I would not like to leave them to fight on their own..." Sans nods to this. "True, but there is no telling how long Chara's soul will remain intact without rest of it", Sans explains. "But, if I go by myself I can teleport multiple times in a row, so I should reach Snowdin in no-time." Asriel nods to this. "I go see if they need help, then." Sans nods. "Best of luck, prince", Sans then says, before vanishing with the container and Chara's soul fragment, while Asriel runs towards the Throne Room.

Back at the throne room, battle would be for a now surprisingly equal : Trench would not be able to cause damage to the Fragment more than few cracks at a time, but the Fragment's Golem would not be able to hit Trench who would be too fast for it. As Golem keeps missing Trench, it suddenly, without a warning, would change tactic, and instead charge at Frisk. Trench narrows his eyes, vanishing soon out of sight and blocking the crystalline claw with his sword as Frisk would fall to the ground, shocked by the sudden clash of power front of her. "Oi, I am the one your fighting here, no time to get distracted!" Trench snaps. Golem just smirks, and its claws wrap around the blade. "Wha-" Trench would then quickly jump backwards as the golem aims to punch him, forcing him to let go of his blade. " **Let's see what you can do without that knife of yours** " golem says, letting out a echoing laugh as it attempts to ram Trench. Trench would frown, and shroud his arm with blue energy, before extending it as a blade at golem. "Let's see how you like the Spirit Stab!" he calls out as the blade hits the golem – and disperses to his shock, sending Trench flying straight at the wall, making him cough up some blood. Golem would then throw Trench's sword behind him, turning towards human. " **Pathetic** ", it then states, drawing its fist backwards, aiming to crush Trench. It would however stop as there would be sudden flash of light behind it, turning around.

Frisk would be standing there, wielding Trench's sword, seeming to be ready to fight. "...Impossible, how is she...?" Trench wonders, wiping blood off from his mouth. " **Oh, what is this?** " Golem asks. " **A little girl thinking that she can-** " It then pauses. " **Wait. Why I cannot sense any negative energy from you? And this magic, it is same as that of the barrier...** " Golem seems to realize something. " **You are THEIR descendant?!** " it then snaps, rushing at Frisk. " **You are not ruining my resurrection!** " As it the golem is about to punch Frisk a volley of stars would hit it and knock the golem off balance. Frisk would look at the entrance of the throne room where Asriel would be standing, looking worn out. "Do it now!" Trench would then call out. "Before it recovers!" Frisk nods, her expression becoming more determined as the blade now would start to glow entirely red as she runs towards the golem. She then brings the sword down at golem. At first, nothing seems to happen, but then golem begins to crack from multiple spots, screaming as it explodes, knocking Frisk backwards, only to be catched by Asriel.

Trench would push himself up, making his way to other where Frisk would give his sword back. "Well, seems that's it then..." He says, sheathing the blade. "With this, my job here is don-" he says, as the dust around the room begins to swirl towards where Golem was. "What is happening?" Frisk asks. Asriel pales. "That must been dust of the monsters he had destroyed so far..." Trench narrows his eyes as middle of the dust cloud. In there, cloud begins to gather, and mix with the magic of the remaining in the crystals, along with six different heart : a deep blue, light blue, green, yellow, orange and purple. "Souls!" Asriel calls out, as Souls vanish into the dust as well. Then, there would be a shockwave, knocking everyone, even Trench, to the ground.

Where once were remnants of the Fragment would now be standing a female humanoid figure with grey skin and red eyes, wearing a black clothing with red heart symbol. "A Majin...?" Trench wonders, moving his hand to hilt his sword, as figure just looks around, taking in its surroundings, before noticing Frisk, Asriel and Trench, tilting her head, before turning towards them. It seems to eye them for a moment, before taking a step closer. Everyone would be dense as the figure makes her way to them. "Uh... Who are you?" Frisk would ask from the "majin". Figure takes a moment, trying to say something, failing at first, before managing to ask. "Who... Are... You?" Frisk blinks. "I am Frisk." Figure seems to think a moment. "...Who... Am I?" it then asks. "You don't remember anything?" Frisk asks, seeming to be surprised. "Remember...?" It asks, tilting her head. "...I wake up..." It says, before trying to think, eventually giving up. "No good... No memory", it then says. Asriel looks at Frisk. "What we should do with it?" Frisk looks thoughtful. "Maybe Gaster can help us?" Frisk then suggests as figure just tilts her head as Frisk offers her hand to the figure. "Would you like to come with us?" She asks, smiling. Figure blinks, before smiling too, taking Frisk from hand. Trench would look tense for a moment, but seeing figure to follow after Frisk he relaxes a bit, and follows the trio. "Mission seems to be complete, but I should keep eye on that one, just in case..." He would think.

 **Next Time : End of the Chapter 1 of PatrolTale! I hope you have enjoyed the PatrolTale so far! I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed – I just wanted to get to Part 2 as fast as possible, with so many other projects being in work at the same time, but don't worry : PatrolTale will continue!**


	11. End of the Mission

Chapter 11 : End of the Mission

 **Author Note : Here we are – End of the First Part of the PatrolTale!**

 **Also, Amalgamates aren't such a secret in PatrolTale.**

Asriel, Frisk, Trench and their new acquaintance would be making their way to the elevator of the laboratory : With the source of shadows destroyed, those which had remained had since vanished, and the dark echo flowers would had returned to original, light blue forms. Majin-like creature would be looking around, in awe, at the New Home, walking while holding Frisk's hand, followed by Asriel and Trench, later which would keep eye on the "Majin". "...Strange, she looks like a Majin, but her energy is... Different", Trench would wonder, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Soon enough group would reach the elevator and use it to get to laboratory where Papyrus, Mettaton and Napstabot are waiting. "You're back!" Papyrus greets the group, before looking around. "Where's Sans?" he then asks, sounding worried. "Headed back to Snowdin", Asriel says. "We managed to get Chara's soul fragment back so he hurried to bring it back." Papyrus blinks, but then smiles. "That is good news!" He says, smiling brightly, before noticing the newcomer who hides a bit behind Frisk, to everyone's surprise, as Mettaton looks at her. "Who is the new one? I did not think there would be anyone alive in the New Home", he asks, tilting his head. "It is a long story", Asriel says. "Gaster might be able to tell us, though." Mettaton walks to majin, taking a moment to look at her. "I have to say, I have never seen a monster like her", he then admits.

Papyrus would the next one who would make his way to the newcomer. "Greetings! I am The Great Papyrus!" He then announces. "Who are you, friend?" he asks, to which figure tilts her head a bit. "F-friend?" She thinks a bit. "...What is... "Friend"?" she then asks. Everyone would blink at the reply, to which Papyrus thinks a moment to think an answer. "Well... I believe that friend refers to person you really like staying around with?" He then says, to which Asriel nods. "I think that summarizes it." Figure takes a moment to think this, before smiling brightly. "Friend!" she then says, hugging Frisk suddenly, to everyone's surprise.

"Welp, I'm back", a familiar voice would then say, as Sans arrives to the laboratory in bright flash of blue light. "Thought I'd find you her-" Sans says, before staring at the scene, where Frisk would be hugged from behind by stange grey, female creature while everyone else looks at him. "What I missed?" He then asks, looking at everyone present a moment, too confused to even think a good pun for the moment.

After a quick summary, Sans would have serious look on his face. "So, let me get this straight", he begins. "Fragment was destroyed by Frisk. Then Souls trapped inside mixed with the latent magic and monster dust and formed this one?" He asks. Trench nods. "That about summarises it." Figure would tilt her head, confused as she tries to process what was explained, while Sans peers at it, before his eye flashes blue, before shrugging and sighing. "Well, seems we might need Gaster to learn more about this one, won't we? Though..." He then peers at the figure a bit. "I believe she might be an Amalgamate." Everyone would be caught off-guard by this. "Amalgamate?" Trench asks, raising his brow. Sans nods. "Sometimes, monsters "Fall" - causing their souls to start to crack", he begins to explain. "Doctor tried to use substance called Determination -or DT- to stabilize their souls. In a way it worked, but their bodies became... Unstable", Sans explains. Papyrus blinks. "You mean like Endogeny?" he asks, to which Sans nods. "Ayep. While they were saved, experiment caused souls and bodies to merge into a single being", he explains. "In anycase... Compared to them, she is surprisingly stable", Sans says, looking at the amalgamate. "Probably thanks to the Souls and Magic that was in the Fragment", Trench says. "What you mean?" Sans asks, to which Trench just shakes his head. "Sorry, can't tell anything of my world, remember?" he then says, making skeleton sigh. "Fine. Anyhow, we should head back." Papyrus blinks. "Are you sure you can use shortcut with so many people with you?" he asks from Sans, who smirks. "Oh, we are not using any normal shortcut" he says as a Gray Door appears to the air. "What is that?" Trench would ask, as door opens, Snowdin visible on the other side. "Doctor's little experiment, Warp Door", Sans says, walking through it to the Snowdin. "Now, let's hurry while it is still there, unless you want to walk", Sans points out. Everyone would make their ways through the door, and after last one would get through, it vanishes as soon as it appeared.

Amalgamate would look in awe as group stands in middle of Snowdin – But soon enough, group would be met by Undyne and pair of the royal guards. "I see you made it back safely", Undyne says, smirking. She then would notice the amalgamate holding Frisk's arm, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?" she asks, forming her magical spear and pointing it straight at the Amalgamate. "I am actually not sure", Sans says, shrugging. "When I arrived, she was with Frisk and prince." Undyne narrows her eyes. "I don't recall seeing ever monster like you", she then says. "Your name?" Amalgamate would let go of Frisk's arm and hide behind her, though she would look at Undyne's spear while hiding. "She does not remember her name", Frisk tries to explain, while Undyne looks unimpressed. "Still, we don't know if it will be dangerous or not", Undyne says. "Which is why we are going to ask Gasters' opinion", Sans points out. "You know that Gaster is busy at the moment with the operation", Undyne states bluntly, surprising Asriel. "Operation?" Asriel asks. Undyne nods. "Yeah, making Chara's soul whole again", she explains. Asriel looks at others. "I'm sorry, but I should..." Frisk nods, smiling. "We understand", she assures. "I come too!" Papyrus says. Asriel nods, before two hurry towards the castle.

Once Asriel and Papyrus would had left, Undyne would turn her attention once more at the amalgamate. "Now, what we should do with her..." She think, as amalgamates would look at her spear. "What... That?" She then finally speaks, to Undyne's surprise. "This? It's my spear, why you ask?" Undyne simply answers. Amalgamate peers at the weapon while coming out of hiding behind Frisk, with curiosity having gotten better of her atlast. "...Spear...?" She asks, tilting her head. "Yes, it is a weapon I made with my magic", Undyne tries to explain. Amalgamate is still confused, looking at her own palm. To everyone's surprise, a red light would begin to glow from her palm as a red version of Undyne's spear would appear to her. "Like this?" She asks, tilting her head, looking at the spear. Everyone would be shocked by this, even Trench. "Mimicry? This might be bad", he would think, readying himself. Amalgamate looks at the spear a bit, spinning it around, before just drawing its magic back – to further surprise everyone.

After the initial shock, Undyne would smirk. "I see you got some skill in magic punk", she then says. "How about a little spar?" she would ask, to which Amalgamate tilts her head. "A spar?" it asks, looking confused. "She wants to have a play fight with you", Sans explains. "Fight?" Amalgamate asks again, unsure about this. "You don't have to if you don't want", Frisk would say, looking at the amalgamate, who is still unsure. Trench sighs, stretching. "Well, I could use a little exercise after that skirmish", he then says, reaching for his blade. "Besides, maybe this time you can get me fight seriously." Undyne in turn smirks at this, removing his eye-patch, revealing glowing eye underneath. "Now that's the spirit!" She says. In a moment, multiple glowing spears would appear around her. Trench would meanwhile assume his sword stance, unsheathing the blade and getting ready for the fight. "So, to the first blood?" Trench then would ask, to which Undyne smirks. "Works for me!"

For a moment, the two would be at standstill, waiting the other one to move. Then, Undyne would launch two of her lances at Trench who would break the spears with his sword and dash at Undyne who would respond in turn by launching five lances at Trench. "Nice try, but you need to be faster than that", Trench simply responds as his sword clashes with spear Undyne is holding. Undyne however just smirks. "Don't get cocky punk!" She replies. Trench narrows his eyes, looking over his shoulder – seeing two of the spears coming straight back at him, while Undyne uses another spear to pin the sword between. "Got you!" Undyne says as Trench swears, as he is forced to let go of his blade to dodge the spears, taking some distance.

"So, can you win without your blade?" Undyne asks, as she tosses the blade to the ground. Trench smirks. "It is not only blade I got with me", he then says, moving his left palm over his right hand. He then moves the palm over the hand, as blue light flashes, forming a blade of energy around her hand. "I did not think I would need to be using Energy Saber here, but beggars can't be choosers as they say", he simply says. Frisk would recognize the attack. "That's what he tried to use against Fragment", she would think. Amalgamate would also keep eye on the technique, curious as she watches the match. "So, are you fighting now seriously?" Undyne asks, to which Trench smirks. "Well, I admit, you have made me use 50 % of my power now", he then simply replies, before rushing in and clashing with Undyne's spear, causing some cracks to it. "Then I should start trying too!" Undyne says, forming more and more spears which she launches at Trench, who deflects them – but to his miss-calculation, some of the spears is deflected straight at Frisk, whose eyes open wide open. Trench notices this. "Shit- I can't make it in time!" Trench thinks as he begins to dash after the spears. "I can't stop them all in time!" Undyne in turn thinks as she tries to send a spear to hit ones heading for Frisk off course, only managing to hit few. Sans' sockets also would begin to glow blue as he summons his blaster, destroying most of the spears – all but one. Just before spear could hit Frisk, however, it would be slashed in half.

Amalgamate would be standing front of Frisk, a red aura surrounding her hand as she would be now using same technique as Trench does, looking at the two. "No more fighting!" She then says, pouting a bit as she walks to Undyne. "Friend almost got hurt!" she then rants, pointing at Frisk with her free hand. Undyne and Trench stare at the pouting amalgamate a bit, before looking at each other. "Well, seems like this one was a tie", Trench then admits, making his way to where his sword fell and picking it up, before sheathing it. "True. Also, I think that helped me to get better idea of her", Undyne says, making her way to the Amalgamate who stares at her, with the energy saber vanishing from her hand. Undyne would reach for the head of the amalgamate who flinches and closes her eyes, only to be patted on the head. "You are a good person, defending Frisk", Undyne says, smiling. Amalgamate looks surprised by this but smiles too afterwards. Frisk would meanwhile sigh in relief, smiling too. Sans would walk to her. "You were planning to use your ability, didn't you?" Sans asks, looking at Frisk who shakes her head. "No, not this time", she simply replies. "I just knew that she would act like that." Sans peers at Frisk a bit. "How?" he then asks, but Frisk just shakes her head. "Call it a hunch", She simply says, making her way to others, with Sans following. "Should we go after Asriel and Papyrus?" she then asks. Sans nods. "Sure. Can check how Doc is doing." Others just nod, before group starts to make their way to the castle.

Sometime later group would reach the castle, where they would be greeted by Papyrus. "So, how is the operation going?" Sans would ask from Papyrus, who takes a more serious expression. "Prince is talking with dad, but based on what I heard..." He begins, before pausing. "...What?" Sans asks, narrowing his eyes. "Well..." "Don't keep us in suspense, tell us already!" Undyne also would say. Papyrus would sigh. Frisk would start to look worried, but then Papyrus beams his usual smile. "She is going to be alright!" Papyrus calls out. "Operation was success, and she just needs a bit rest!" Papyrus reveals – which in turn would make Sans and Undyne cheer.

"You could had just told them Papyrus", Gaster would say, making his way towards the group, with his hands behind his back. "Instead of just trying to give them a mental breakdown." Papyrus scratches back of he head a bit. "Sorry about that", he then says. Sans smirks. "Well, with that skeleton out of the closet, I got something to show you dad", Sans would say, making Papyrus frown in the process. "Oh?" Gaster asks, before noticing the amalgamate – who would be once more hiding behind Frisk. "Interesting. Let's see what we got here...", Gaster says, looking at the amalgamate, before both of his start to glow purple. "...Wha-" He says, looking surprised. "Interesting. Her SOUL is certainly unique", Gaster then says. "What you mean?" Sans asks, looking at Gaster. "At first, it looks like a monster soul, but inside it seems to be a human soul with combination of six traits", he begins to explain. "Bravery, Justice, Integrity, Patience, Perseverance and Kindness". Sans looks surprised, before thinking. "Souls of the Six Fallen", Sans says, to which Gaster nods. "It is a surprise, but also brings us Hope", Gaster says. "With this, we might be able to finally break the barrier." This would surprise all of the monsters present. "Really, after all this years!?" Undyne asks, before smirking. "Finally!" Gaster nods, looking at Frisk, and then the Amalgamate. "Do you have a name?" He then asks. Amalgamate would shake her head in response, which makes Gaster think a bit. "I see. How about... Arial?" He then suggests. Amalgamate thinks this a moment, before nodding and smiling. "Arial!" She says, sounding cheerful. "I like it!" Everyone would laugh a bit as Arial keeps saying her name and laughing with them.

Two weeks would pass, and Trench would be wandering around Snowdin. "...I still haven't been able to return", he thinks. "The barrier must be stopping time scrolls from working or something", he would think. "Trench!" Frisk would call out, catching mercenaries attention. Frisk would run to him, tagged along with Arial and Chara. "We are opening the barrier today!" Frisk says, to which Trench smirks. "Was about time", he says, smirking, before looking at Frisk bit. "...What?" Frisk would ask. Trench then looks at his blade, taking the sheath out of his back and tossing it to her. "Catch", he then says. Frisk would stumble a bit, but manages to keep the sword. "Wha- Watch it!" Chara says, looking angry for a moment. "You can keep it", he then says. This would catch three off-guard. "Are you sure?" Frisk would ask. Trench nods. "You used to destroy the Fragment, I think it is only fitting you keep it as a memento", he explains, before smirking. "Besides, I got more than few of those back home."

Once the group would reach the barrier, Frisk's, Arial's and Chara's soul would begin to resonate with it : Frisk's and Chara's Determination along with Traits of the six human souls within Arial, causing barrier to start cracking, before it completely vanishes. "We did it!" Chara says, amazed. "We actually did it!" Arial and Frisk would cheer too, turning to face Trench. To their surprise, Mercenary would had vanished without a trace. "Where did he go?" they ask, looking around. Frisk would then sighs, before smiling. "I guess he returned to his home?" she asks, looking at others, before smiling brightly.

Back at Conton City, Trench would materialize in Time Nest. "Welcome back", Supreme Kai of Time would greet him. "How did it go?" Trench shrugs. "The usual", mercenary simply replies. "How long I was gone in this world." "About fifteen minutes, why?" Elder Kai answers. "Because it felt like months", wanderer simply replies, stretching a bit. "I think I take some time to relax." Supreme Kai of Time would smile. "Go ahead, you earned it. After you are done, we can see if we can track Chronos down", she replies. "Will do", Trench says, as he starts heading out from the time nest. "Wait, where is your sword?" Supreme Kai of Time would ask, looking at Mercenary. "Oh that? Fragment broke it", Wanderer simply replies, making his way out, giving a dismissing wave. "Wasn't it made from Katchin...?" Elder Kai wonders, but shakes his head. "Eh, doesn't really matter."

 **Part 1 End**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More adventures of Patrol!Tale coming soon, I promise to you!**


	12. Revelations

Chapter 12 – Revelations

 **Author Note : With Part 1 Concluding in the last chapter, the story type changes a bit – It is not so much of a Dragon Ball Crossover, but more of a its own AU. Still I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **And as usual, ALL CAPS are spoken in Windings.**

With Barrier gone, monsters would be celebrating – after so many years of being imprisoned under the mountain, they would finally be free. While Asgore would be giving a brief speech to the citizens of the Underground, Frisk would be looking past the tunnel where the Barrier used to be, Trench's sword laid ground next to her, while Arial would be dozing off next to a wall. "What's up kiddo?" Sans would ask, appearing out of nowhere, looking at Frisk. "I... I am just wondering if I did a right thing", Frisk would say, looking at the barrier, shocking Sans with this comment. "What you mean? Everyone is free now!" Sans points out. Frisk nods. "Yes, but..." She begins, as Chara walks to her and pouts. "No buts! I am sure we can handle the outside world!" She insists. Frisk blinks, but smiles at this after a while. "...I hope so", she then says. Sans and Chara blink – compared to before, Frisk would not seem to be too excited of leaving the Underground, for some reason.

"...And with that out of the way, we can finally make out way past the Barrier and try to form peace with the Humans!" Asgore finishes his speech, drawing lot of cheering from everyone, causing Arial to wake up and look around, still bit sleepy. "First, we are going to contact the humans from the nearest town", he then adds, looking at Frisk. "Young one, can you be our Ambassador?" Frisk blinks, thinking this a bit, before nodding to Asgore, who smiles. "Very well. Who are willing to come with us to Underground to meet the humans?" Asgore asks, looking around the crowds.

To everyone's surprise, first one to raise his hand from the crowd would be no-one other than the Royal Scientist, Gaster. After thinking a while, Sans raises his hand, followed soon by Papyrus, Undyne, Chara and Asriel. Arial, having just woken up and missed most of the speech, would also raise her hand, though she still would be a bit confused what was going on – but, if Frisk was going, she would be, so she raised her hand too. "It has been decided then", Asgore says, smiling, turning around and starting to head towards the outside of the barrier. "Once we have made a peace with humans, we will return. Until then, Tori, you are in charge", Asgore says, to which Toriel nods. "Stay safe, all of you", Toriel says, smiling. "Will do!" Asriel says, following after Asgore after others.

It would not take long for the group to make their way through the tunnel to outside of the Mt. Ebott, to a opening in a forest with clear sight to the nearby town. The sight, however, would not be anything the monsters or Chara had expected: There would be smoke coming from the village while in village itself there would be several figures in the distance patrolling around, along with some armored vehicles. "Wha- What happened there?" Chara asks, looking at Frisk. Before Frisk could answer, however, they would hear rustling from the bushes.

It would not take long until the source of the sound reveals themselves: Soldiers, wearing masks and assault riffles, aimed straight at the group. "Freeze!" One looking like the groups leader would call out, surprising monsters. "What is the meaning of this?!" Asgore demands to know, though Soldiers would seem to ignore the king of monsters for now, noticing Frisk and picking up a Radio phone. "Patrol Squad Alpha 5 reporting in. Princess has been located. I repeat. Princess has been located", Commander would speak to the radio phone, shocking everyone present – expect Arial who just tilts her head in confusion. "Wait, you were..." Sans is about to ask, but stops the question as he notices something. Frisk would be shaking like a leaf that would be about to fall from the tree in a storm. "...She's... Afraid?" Sans thinks, before looking at Soldiers. "...Roger. We open the link right away, Sir!" Commander says, looking at two of his soldiers. "Bring the long-range communication device! General Fletcher wishes to speak with the target!" commander declares. "Sir!" Two guards instantly call out before rushing to get something.

It would not take long until they would have returned with a small television with camera and battery installed to it and hold it out as commander starts it. At first, there would be just static, before connection stabilizes. On the screen, there would be a man with scar on his cheek, wearing a leather coat, soldier cap and light nougat pants, sitting on a broken throne. "Greetings. I am General Roman Fletcher", Roman begins, before looking at Frisk. "My, it has been a while, Princess", figure then speaks, not even trying to hide his amusement. "It has been quite a while when you fled from the castle... Bit over three months now? I was honestly thinking you would had died in that fall after one of my soldiers messed up..." This makes Asgore, Asriel and Papyrus remember something. Bullet wound Frisk had when she fell. "...You shot her?" Asgore asks in demanding tone, now summoning his red trident. "Oh, I did not shoot at her", Roman says. "And I already punished those two from their failure to recover her" he then adds, smirking. "Still, it is a real shame that the royal heir fled her own kingdom... Your late parents would be ashamed", Roman then tells to Frisk who is in shock. "...Late? They are dead?" Papyrus asks, to which Roman just shrugs. "I mean, I DID give them a chance to just give the kingdom to me and stand down from the throne, but they were too stubborn for their own good..." Roman says, not sounding bothered by at all, but smirks still. "...Why you..." Asgore begins, as the trident he is holding suddenly catches fire. "Why are you going that far?!" He then snaps. Roman's expression becomes more serious. "Simple. Their King was weak. Descendant of Kindness was unfit to be the ruler... To think he intended to release your kind from the Underground", he explains. "Honestly, they should had just followed my ancestor's suggestion... And killed you monsters when they had a chance." This makes Asgore even more furious to before. "...Wizard of Integrity", he then snaps. "You are descendant of that abomination of a human!?" Roman smirks. "That's right. From the Wizards who made the barrier after the war, Council had to make a decision. To just imprison monsters until time was right, or outright execute them all", Roman begins, before spitting to the ground. "My Ancestor was of the two who wished for your kind to be removed for good. But, as five of the wizards were against it, he had no choice but to agree to it." "Two?" Asgore asks, narrowing his eyes.

Roman motions someone, as to the camera walks a man wearing a suit and sunglasses, with both arms crossed behind his arms. Just sight of him would make Frisk's trembling even worse. "...Why is that one making her even more afraid?" Sans would wonder, trying to comfort Frisk. "Meet Archer – direct descendant of wizard of the Perseverance", Roman introduces, before smirking. "King of this kingdom fell by his hand. I am sure he won't have difficulties to dispose king of the Monsters neither", Roman then states. This statement would make Sans realize why Frisk was reacting way she was. "...You killed her father right front of her?" He asks, not looking up. Roman just smirks at this. And this would make Asgore snap. He waves his trident, sending a waves of fire at the soldiers, who instantly step backwards. "Oh? Did I struck a nerve?" Roman asks, sounding as smug as possible, smirking. "Apple really has not fallen from the tree – You are as bad if not worse than your descendant!" Asgore snaps at Roman's image, but general seems to not care at all. "Now now, let's not get hasty", Roman says, sounding as smug as before. "How about a deal? I spare the monster clan if you hand the princess over, hm?" Roman asks, smiling. Asgore however would not fall for this. "Don't even try to trick us. I knew your descendant", Asgore states. "He killed my brother after tricking him to lower his guard!" Roman sighs, and shakes his head. "Well, I doubt I can get her back alive in one piece now..." Roman says, before taking more serious expression. "Soldiers. Open fire, make sure no-one escapes! Recovery of the princess will be secondary objective – get her, dead or alive!" Roman announces, as the communicator is blasted to pieces by Sans. "Oh shut it", Sans says, having gotten tired of listening the humans monologuing.

As the communicator is destroyed, soldiers instantly draw their guns at the monsters and open fire at the group, only to have their efforts being made pointless by green field of Magic. Undyne, Chara, Asriel and Papyrus would get ready for the fight, but just Gaster frowns. "Truly... While their equipment has significantly improved since the War, their magic is now non-existent", he speaks, looking at the soldiers. "How should we deal with them, my king?" He then asks from Asgore, who is about to speak but seems to remember something, and just closes his eyes after looking at Frisk a moment. "...We will head back to the Underground and establish a barrier to the entrance", Asgore then states, to everyone's surprise as the king picks Frisk up and turns around. "Wha-" Asriel asks, before running after his father. Gaster would be staying with the humans, keeping the barrier up while others retreat back to the Underground, until only Sans and Gaster are outside. "...Well, seems you got lucky this time", Sans says, closing his eyes, shrugging a bit. "But, if you come after the kid again, well." Sans stays quiet a bit, before opening his right eye that would now be blazing deep blue before speaking in threatening tone. "You are going to have BAD TIME." This would actually get the soldiers stop shooting for a while, and make Gaster smile proudly as he and Sans make their way inside as well. "WAS THAT NECESSARY SANS?" He then asks, to which skeleton shrugs. "THEY HURT THE KIDDO. IF THEY WANT BAD TIME, WE GIVE THEM BAD TIME." Gaster smiles at this, before forming a green Barrier on the entrance of the Underground. "TRUE."

Back inside, Toriel would be surprised to see Asgore and others returning, and even more to see Frisk shaking like a leaf, immediately looking worried. "What happened?" Toriel asks, picking Frisk up in turn. Asgore takes a moment to think how to explain the situation. "It will be too dangerous to go to the village yet", he begins. "It has been taken over by hostile military." "Military?" Toriel asks, sounding worried. "...Is that why Frisk is in a shock?" Asgore shakes his head. "We... Learned something from her past", Asgore begins. "She is the rightful heir of that villages throne." Toriel blinks a bit. "Princess?" she asks, surprised, looking at Frisk for a moment, to which Asgore nods. "What of the King and Queen? What happened to them-" Toriel asks. "One in charge of the military, he..." Asgore closes his eyes and shakes his head. "...I speak further of the subject later", Asgore decides, looking at Frisk. Toriel nods. "True... Her well-being comes first-" Toriel says, before noticing something and putting her hand to Frisk's forehead. "...She's burning", Toriel then says – shocking Asgore. "What- But he was healthy when we were outside..."

"The stress must have triggered it", Gaster says, making his way to the two with Sans, Chara and Asriel, while Undyne and Papyrus standing near the entrance as guards. "Can't blame her, with that man bringing up what happened to her family-" Gaster says, but stops as he notices Asgore looking at him, he just coughs a bit. "...Anyhow. For now, all we can do is to let her rest in peace", Gaster then instructs. "Sans, can you keep eye on her?" Gaster asks. "Sure thing", Sans says as Asgore pics Frisk up again. "Please, follow me – Quest room is not too far away", Asgore then tells to Sans as they head for the old castles rooms.

As Asgore, Frisk and Sans are out of the range of hearing, Toriel turns her attention to Gaster, looking serious. "Now. What you were saying about her parents?" Toriel asks, catching Gaster off-guard. Royal Scientist coughs a bit. "W-well, I believe I should let King to be one to tell you such matter-" Gaster tries to explain, but Toriel just glares at him. Eventually, Gaster sighs. "Very well..." Gaster begins, if not reluctantly. "One in charge of that military apparently... Caused deaths of her family", Gaster explains. "What...?" Toriel asks, shocked by this. "What kind of monster would do something like that?" She asks, looking at Gaster who sighs. "He is descendant of one of the Seven Wizards. Integrity." This makes Toriel recall memories from the war, and frown. "...He certainly acts like he did..." She says then, sighing, before shaking her head. "...I see. Thank you of your honesty", Toriel then thanks, before turning around. "I go see the child, to make sure she will be alright", she then speaks, before making her way away.

"...Wizard of Integrity really has a bad reputation, doesn't he?" Chara asks, looking at Gaster, who shakes his head. "There is a reason for it. Many monsters died because of his cruelty", Gaster explains. "No wizard killed as many monsters as he did... Without rest of the Wizards, he probably would had dusted every single monster." Asriel would shudder a bit, while Chara raises his brow, thinking. "...If I remember right, after the War, he had fall out with the other Wizards and he left the order..." Gaster nods. "If that is true, then it is possible he is seeking to complete what his ancestor started", he says.

As Toriel arrives to the quest room, Frisk would be asleep on the bed, with Sans sitting on a bench nearby while Asgore standing next to Sans. "How is she?" Toriel would ask, while Asgore shakes his head. "Mental stress must have been quite much for, but for now she is sound asleep", Asgore states, looking at the sighs in relief, before looking at Asgore. "I asked from Gaster what happened outside", she then says, catching Asgore off-guard. "We need to speak of this. Now." "R-right", Asgore says, having a feeling he will have a long talk ahead of him. He looks at Sans. "Remember to tell us if there is change on her condition", Asgore instructs as he is led out of the room by Toriel. "Will do your fluffiness", Sans says, making Asgore and Toriel actually smile a bit with the comment.

As soon as two leave, Skeleton looks at Frisk, who is sleeping. "You should had told us if something was bothering you kiddo", Sans thinks, smiling a bit. "Keeping something like this just by yourself must had been hard..." he thinks. As he finishes the thought, Frisk would seem to have a bad dream, moving from the side to side, as if trying to reach out for something. Sans blinks, standing up. "I should go get the king-" Sans thinks, as something grabs his arm. "Eh?" Sans thinks, just before something pulls him down. Before he could react, he would see that Frisk would be holding his hand while asleep, having pulled him to the bed, smiling in her sleep now. Sans can't help but chuckle a bit. "Sweet dreams kiddo", Sans then says, smiling.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Part 2 of PatrolTale!**

 **Note : Soldiers were wielding XM8 Rifles from Heckler & Koch. **


	13. Plotting and Memories

Patroltale Chapter 13 – Plotting and Memories

 **Author Note : I am sorry it has been so long time, had to deal with a writer's block, and plans of a another story. I try to get to updating other stories when I have free time.**

At the ruined castle, located at the middle of the town of Ebott on a hill, Roman would be sitting on the throne, with a sly smirk on his face, wearing his usual military uniform. "It will be only matter of time now..." He'd muse, as someone knocks to the door. "Come in."

With permission give, a soldier would open the door and make his way front of the throne, before saluting. "Report from the ones you sent to encounter the Monster Clan has come in, Sir!" Roman would raise his brow a bit, but motions the man to continue. "They ran into the targets, but only managed to push them back to the Underground – no casualties on the neither side!"

These news just make Roman sigh. "A pity, was hoping to get at least one of them out of the picture", he just says, frowning a bit. "You're dismissed." "Sir!" Soldier salutes once more, before leaving the room.

After the soldier has left, Roman looks at his right side, to the shadows. "You look like you want to say something, Archer. Something on your mind?"

From the shadows, a man wearing sunglasses, black suit and purple tie with light tan skin would walk out. "You should had sent me with the unit. I could had disposed the King and the monsters easily", man in black just states, narrowing his eyes.

"True, that was mistake in my part" Roman admits, before continuing. "But we got still the upper hand", he bluntly states, waving his hand dismissively. "They are holed up in that cave, so all we need to do is make sure the don't get out from there", he states. "And even if they would get out, what then? We have advance in both technology and manpower..."

"Underestimating their magical powers could backfire", Archer points out. "A single monster can be more dangerous than one of our armed soldiers. And then there is their King, Asgore."

Roman ponders this a moment. "Indeed. Asgore is a threat", he admits, standing up from the throne to look at the moonlit sky from the window. "But I am more concerned about the strange energy signatures from within the mountain past half a year... Especially that sudden burst of it few days ago."

"Indeed. It was out of ordinary", Archer admits. "We still cannot identify the source of it."

Roman shakes his head. "Maybe not, but it had similar readings to the statue and the crystals we discovered a year ago." He narrows his eyes, taking from his pocket a black and red glowing stone, size of his fist.

"Indeed. If the readings are caused by something similar it is a source of worry. We must act quickly" Archer bluntly states.

Roman nods, though thinks as he looks at the stone a bit. "Say, what you think would happen if we'd try to infuse energies of these stones to soldiers?" He then asks, smirking.

Archer stares Roman a bit, before pondering this. "You have to ask that from the science division, but if I have to guess, it could awake their latent magical powers", the hitman speculates.

Roman smirks. "Contact the science division and tell them to start the tests."

Archer simply nods at this, and walks to the shadows, seemingly vanishing into them, leaving Roman alone to the Throne room.

"Soon enough, my ancestor's wish will be granted", Roman speaks to himself, before starting to laugh.

* * *

Few hours later, back at the Underground, Frisk would finally start to wake up. She would take a moment to look around, trying to see where she would be, before literally freezing as she notices a skeleton sleeping next to him, not letting out a word as she processes this.

Sans would be sleeping silently on the same bed, his hand held by Frisks.

After hesitating a bit, Frisk decides to poke skeleton a bit. At first, nothing seems to happen, but after a while skeleton yawns, looking around a bit, before noticing Frisk starting at him. "...Oh. I must have fallen asleep", He says, smirking as he gets up from the bed so he can sit there. "Slept well?"

Frisk would still be silent as she get up from the bed as well, hesitating for a moment and staying silent, before looking at Sans. "W-why did you sleep there?" She'd stutter.

Sans blinks, thinking this. "Well, you were asleep so I don't think you would remember..." Sans begins to explaining. "You seemed to have a nightmare, and the before I knew it you grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed. But it seemed to calm you down, so thought moving might wake you up, so..."

This explanation would make Frisk's face turn bright red from embarrassment. "S-sorry... I don't know why I did something like that..." Frisk would stutter a bit as she apologizes.

Sans blinks, looking at Frisk a bit, before smiling and petting her head. "No need to apologize", he then says, smiling. "You had a rough day, so you needed to rest... Besides, I understand if you saw a bad dream." His expression darkens a bit as he remembers Roman's speech. "...I think I would had seen ones too if I were in your place..."

Frisk stays quiet but nods.

"Welp, I should go to tell King and Queen that you are awake", Sans says, smiling to Frisk, who nods.

After Sans leaves the room, Frisk would bury her face with her palms, face bright-red. "I can't believe I did something like that...!" She'd think, trying to focus her thoughts.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Sans would lean to a wall, face now bright blue from embarrassment as well, staying there for a while silent, trying to collect himself a bit, before moving ahead to look for the queen and king in order to inform them that Frisk has woken up.

* * *

It would not take long for Sans to return, followed by King Asgore, Toriel, Chara and Asriel, along with Undyne, Papyrus and Gaster.

"Asgore and Gaster explained what happened outside", Chara would say, before crossing her arms and frowning. "You should had told us about what was going on there."

"Calm down Chara..." Toriel responses, looking at Frisk with worried expression. "It must have not been easy for her to speak of."

Frisk would look down a bit, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before speaking. "I barely got out of the town back then alive, so I wanted to forget it...", Frisk would explain. "And with the whole case with the Fragment, I did not want to bother anyone with more bad news."

Chara sighs, scratching back of her head. "Oh right... That... I forgot", She admits, thinking back.

"Well... Considering you only woke up after that, it is completely understandable", Asriel says, smiling, before looking at Frisk a bit. "Still, we can't just leave him there to rule the town can we?"

"No, we can't. If let by himself it's only matter of time before he tries to attack us here", Asgore confirms. He then looks at Gaster. "After seeing their forces, what is your opinion?"

Gaster would ponder this a moment, hand over his chin. "Hm... Hard to say. While the technology has improved a lot, their magic has grown weaker", Gaster explains. "Other than the direct descendants of the Seven, I doubt many can wield magic properly-" This is when Gaster pauses, stopping to think something.

"Something wrong?" Asgore would ask, looking at Gaster a bit, who shakes his head. "No, I was just thinking something", He replies, looking at Frisk a bit. "Why did this Roman target you and your family in the first place? Any idea?"

Frisk blinks a bit, thinking this a bit. "...I... I am not sure. He just one day appeared, without any warning with Archer, followed by their soldiers..." She explains, trying to remember. "...I... I think He did say something about "starting by getting rid of the bloodline of coward who spared the monsters" when he met dad..."

This surprises the older monsters present. "One who spared us... That was the Wizard of Kindness, wasn't it?" Toriel would ask, to which Asgore nods. "Indeed. He did not wish to fight, so instead he suggested imprisoning us until the time would be right", Asgore recalls.

"...So Frisk is part of his bloodline?" Chara asks, looking at Frisk a bit. "Indeed, but Determination is a rare trait of a soul..." Gaster adds. "From all the humans during the war; I recall that only one person had that trait. Wizard of Determination", Gaster says.

Frisk would at this point seem to be confused over everything else. "Kindness and Determination...?" She then asks, tilting her head.

"Ah, I should explain", Gaster begins. "The Seven Wizards got their titles based on the types of their souls, which could be told based on their colors, which usually were also visible in their eyes. Integrity was Deep Blue while Patience was lighter blue, almost cyan. Integrity was purple, Justice bright yellow and Bravery was orange. Meanwhile Kindness was Green and Determination bright Red."

As Gaster finishes speaking, Frisk would think this a bit. "Their eyes... Roman did have deep blue eyes, though I am not sure of Archer... He always wears sunglasses to cover his eyes."

"What of your parents?" Gaster would ask. This makes Frisk pause for a moment as she tries to recall. "Dad had green eyes.. And moms were similar to mine, bright red", Frisk eventually answers.

Gaster blinks at this for a moment, as does Chara. "Does that mean we could have the same ancestor?" She would then ask, which the Royal Scientist ponders for a moment. "It is a likely possibility. It has been over fifty years you fell down to underground" Gaster states, last part making Chara frown.

Frisk ponders, thinking this a bit. After a while, he seems to remember something. "Wait, I remember! Mom told me once she had an older sister, but she went missing when she was young while they were exploring the Mount Ebott!"

This seems to surprise everyone, even Chara. "What was your mothers name?" Chara then asks.

"Elizabeth", Frisk replies, before reaching for her heart locket and removing it, opening it and offering it to Chara. "I got her picture here, if you need to see it? It was taken when she was around my age..."

Chara would take the locket and look at it, blinking a bit, before sighing. "That's little Liz alright..." Chara says, handing the amulet back to Frisk. "Time really has flied since I fell, hasn't it."

"Well, you were over fifty years in stasis after you lost third of your soul and went in Coma", Gaster states. "Still, I never thought you two would have a blood relation..."

Chara laughs at this a bit. "Well, not sure how I am going to feel about being an aunt", she admits, smirking. "It will certainly take time to get use to" she states, smiling a bit, while keeping her eyes closed, before turning to the door.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Asriel asks, while Chara just gives him a wave. "Just got something to do", Chara states, as he walks from the door, with others looking after he a while.

Group would stay silent for a while, before Gaster speaks again. "I hope she does not do anything hasty."

"What you mean?" Asriel asks, looking at Gaster a moment, who sighs. "She just learned than her younger sister had been killed. It is only understandable if her emotions would be unstable."

With the explanation, Asriel thinks it a moment, and makes his way to the door. "I should go to see her", he says as he leaves the room to search Chara, leaving others to speak with Frisk.

* * *

It does not take long for Asriel to find Chara. She had made her way to the balcony of the old castle, gazing down as she leans to the railway, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

At sight of Chara, Asriel lets out a quiet sigh and walks to her. "Everything alright?"

Chara looks at Asriel a moment, before looking down at the kingdom again. "...If you would hear I would had died, would you be?" She then questions.

Asriel blinks at the answer, and shakes his head. "No... No I wouldn't. I guess that was a stupid question... It was already bad enough to almost lose you fifty years ago."

Chara smiles weakly at this. "Well, at least I did not need to point that out." She then pushes herself away from the railing. "This... This is just lot to take in. First I hear that Frisk, despite being around same age as I am is my niece, and that my younger sister is dead..." Her expression darkens as she clenches her hand to the fist and punches the wall next to her, making Asriel yelp in surprise. "I'll make that bastard pay for what he did!"

"C-calm down Chara... I understand your angry but taking it out at the castle does not help the situation at all", Asriel tries his best to calm Chara down.

Chara frowns at this and closes her eyes. "Then what I should do? Just let this slide?"

"I did not say that!" Asriel quickly replies, moving to place his hands to Chara's shoulders. "What I am saying is that we don't have a plan yet, and they have lot soldiers! Trust me, I want to get back at this Roman as much as you do!"

Chara blinks, looking at Asriel a moment, and is about to say something, only to stop for a moment. "...I... No, you're right", Chara then admits to Asriel's surprise. "I let my anger to get better of me again..."

Asriel sighs, but then smiles and hugs his adopted sibling, letting her go soon afterwards. "Come, let's go back to others. Who knows, maybe doctor Gaster can think a plan?", he then suggests, offering his hand to her.

Chara ponders this a moment but eventually nods and holds Asriel's hand as he leads her back to Frisk's room.

* * *

As two arrive to the rooms door, they can hear Frisk speaking. "...So... Think it works?"

"What works?" Chara would question, as she opens the door, surprising everyone but the royal family present.

"Frisk mentioned something about a hidden tunnel she and her mother had used to escape the castle. It could be a good way to sneak in there unnoticed."

"Secret tunnel?" Chara asks, taking a moment before remembering. "Of course!" She then says, finally remembering. "I had entirely forgotten the secret passages!"

"What you mean?" Asriel asks, looking at Chara, who smirks.

"When the castle was built, its creators built several secret passages there in case of emergency! I and Liz used to use them to get around the town without our parents knowing", she explains.

"One we used led to the north-west side of the village, though I think it has been discovered by now..." Frisk says, thinking. "It's only one I know of them..."

Chara ponders this. "There are several of them in the village, but only that one leaded directly from castle to outskirts", She states. "There are few hidden in sewers and even the dried well at the town square... And I think two even leaded to some abandoned houses at the edges of the village... Not sure if they are still there after so many years."

"So, there are many passages we could use to get to the castle unnoticed?" Gaster summarizes.

Chara nods. "Yes. Best would be if we'd use one leading straight to castle, but if it is not an option we can always take the longer routes."

"You still remember where they are? It's been 53 years", Gaster points out.

Chara smirks. "To me it has been three years since I fell to the underground, but I still remember where they are!"

"Sounds good. Then we just need a distraction to draw guards attention to elsewhere", Asgore says.

This is where Gaster smiles. "You leave that to me. Small group is best for the infiltration, but I am sure I can work something. And if I can't, we still got Arial."

"Arial? What of her?" Frisk asks, sounding now bit worried as she looks at Gaster.

"Oh right, her!" Sans remembers. "But... Can she fight? I know she can mimic magic she has seen but that's it..."

"Oh, she can fight", Undyne assures. "Other day sparred with her. She sent me flying with one punch after I managed to it her with a spear..." She laughs a bit. "Once she gets to the mood, she is not an easy foe!"

Toriel frowns at the idea a bit. "Isn't it dangerous? I mean she just couple of days old, what if she gets hurt?"

"I have studied her a bit. Her physique is... Unique, let's say, even among the amalgamates. I doubt any physical attack would even faze her", Gaster explains. "And her soul does contain 6 Human Souls, so the amount of magical power she has is... Simply staggering. I am sure the soldiers would be no match to her."

"I hope you are right", Toriel states, looking at Gaster. "I take your word for it, but if something happens to her, you are responsible..."

Gaster blinks a bit, but then nods. "Very well. I am planning to join the team doing distraction anyhow."

This catches everyone present off-guard. "Why?" Asgore asks, looking now worried.

Gaster smirks. "Simple. If we'd get over-run, I can teleport us back to the safety", he explains.

Asgore keeps his eyes closed a bit, but then looks at Gaster. "If you intend to make an distraction, you are going to need a bait", He then speaks. "I will take part to the distraction as well..."

"Is it wise?" Toriel asks, sounding worried. Asgore however nods. "If they wish to wage war, let them try. I will show them difference between our powers."

"So, who should be infiltrating to the castle?" Sans questions.

Gaster ponders this. "Other than the Frisk and Chara, they will need guards who can handle themselves, and retreat if needed", he states after a moment. "Sans, Papyrus and prince Asriel should be enough", he then says.

"So, which squad I'll be? I can't wait to beat these guys to the pulp!" Undyne cuts in, punching her palm, smirking.

Gaster takes a moment to consider this. "Hm. A good question..." He says, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "We should have enough power with the distraction, and small group works best for infiltrations." He then opens his eyes. "But if things go bad, they could use some help." Undyne simply nods at this, smirking. "Allright!"

Asgore looks around the group with serious expression on his face. "So it has been agreed? Part of our forces will work as a distraction while small force infiltrates the castle when their soldiers are busy?" Asgore asks from everyone present – and everyone seems to agree, though Toriel can't hide the fact she's worried.

"Don't worry", Gaster assures. "If we run into too much trouble, we'll pull back." Asgore nods to this.

"For now, we should get some rest and start to prepare", Asgore says. "We need to be ready to act as soon as possible, before Roman's militia has time to make the first move."

* * *

With this, Asgore turns and leaves, followed soon after by Gaster and Toriel. After them, Papyrus and Undyne leave, saying something about getting some more training done, once more followed by Chara and Asriel, leaving only Sans and Frisk to the room.

"...Well, I guess I should go as well", Sans says, smiling to Frisk, turning towards the room.

Frisk looks at the skeleton a bit, hesitating for a moment before speaking up. "Uh… Did you tell others of… You know… About what I did while was asleep?" She asks, a bit flustered.

Sans blinks a bit, turning towards Frisk, but then shakes his head. "Nah, I didn't. Should I had?" Sans asks, with mischievous smirk, which makes Frisk even more flustered, as she silently shakes her head. Sans smiles at this and turns to leave again.

"Sans?" Frisk would speak up again, making skeleton stop moving for a while and turn around. "Hm? Yes kiddo?" He asks, looking at Frisk for a moment. "...C... Could you stay here again?" She asks, holding her right shoulder with her left hand a moment, face still flustered.

This catches Sans off-guard and his face turns blue for a moment. "Um- What you mean?" Sans asks, looking at Frisk a bit, unsure how to answer. "I mean... It did seem to help me sleep, so I was thinking..." She then pauses and looks at Sans a bit. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want!"

Sans blinks at this, but then sighs and shakes his head and walks back to Frisk and sits to the bed. "Well, if the princess wants me to say, who am I to say no?" Skeleton asks, smiling, as Frisk hugs him.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me longer than I thought to write this one...**


End file.
